El aroma de la rosa
by afrokd
Summary: El un Malfoy, ella una Weasley, pero aunque el señor tenebroso ya no esta, el mundo mágico sigue teniendo demasiados prejuicios,¿conseguirán ellos cambiarlos prejuicios?¿conseguirán que los demás lo acepten?...Rose&Scorpius...dejad Reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "El único que me vio entre un mar de gente"

_**Capitulo 1: "El único que me vio entre un mar de gente"**_

Una vez más los ojos de Rose se encontraron con los de él, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser fácil, más bien era todo lo contrario a ser fácil. Miro otra vez esos ojos claros grises que tanto la miraban, que tanto la observaban, jamás sabría porque llego a fijar sus ojos en ella, pero ahora ya no tenía remedio, ahora todo ya había terminado.

Una vez más, Rose se levanto suavemente de la mesa sin mirar a nadie, aunque unos cuantos pares ojos estaban fijados en ella. Albus la miro, llevaba días sin comer y aún no sabía porque, había pasado de ser la alegría de todos, a esconderse de los ojos de todos. Su atención dejo de fijarse en su prima para fijarse en un joven que miraba muy entretenido su comida después de haberla seguido a ella con la mirada. Si sus instintos no le fallaban, y en pocas ocasiones era, el tenía algo que ver con el estado de Rose.

Hacía unos meses había empezado todo aquello, pero jamás pensó que aquello iba a terminar así, con Rose más dañada de lo que jamás podría admitir porque no podría hacerlo...

**Unos meses atrás...**

Una joven pelirroja andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, era el primer fin de semana del curso, e iba a aprovechar una de las últimas tardes cálidas en los jardines del colegio para leer tranquilamente sin nadie que revoloteara a su alrededor, ni nadie dando voces. Era uno de los placeres de su vida, le encantaba meterse en aquellos libros que la trasladaban a miles de sitios y le hacían sentir miles de sensaciones que ella jamás sentiría.

Su mano tapo sus ojos de repente, necesitaba acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que aquella mañana entraba por todos los ventanales, y que a ella le molestaban de manera excesiva en sus ojos claros heredados de su padre. Sonrió cuando vio a Albus hablar con Susan, en el exterior, al lado del lago mientras caminaban, quizás este era el año en el que se daría cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero una vez que el corazón ha sufrido es muy difícil volver a confiar en alguien, aunque Albus llevaba ganándose una oportunidad demasiado tiempo, y estaba dispuesto a esperar. Después de su experiencia con Tracy, la devora hombres, jamás pensó que volvía a enamorarse de otra persona y menos aún estando en Hogwarts, pero de pronto empezó a conocer a la dulce Susan, que fue en una época la mejor amiga de Tracy, aunque aún no podían ni mirarse.

Siguió con una sonrisa el trecho que la separaba de aquel lugar que era su tranquilidad, y se sentó bajo el haya, en un pequeño banco de piedra. Con una sonrisa abrió el libro que llevaba la dedicatoria de su padre, el había regalado ese libro hace apenas unos días en su cumpleaños.

Con atención, el fijo sus ojos en los movimientos de la sabelotodo de Weasley, quería odiarla por muchísimas razones, quería que ella supiera que no era capaz de meterse en sus pensamientos por nada y mucho menos que cada noche soñaba con ella, con su voz, con su boca, con su pelo...Pero el no podía admitirlo porque eso sería caer demasiado bajo, sería hacer que ella se sintiera aún más creída de lo que ya era, y sería aún más insoportable, más sabelotodo y ya no lo miraría con esos ojos llenos de rabia contenida y furia cada vez que discutían.

La leve brisa que corría hacía que su cabello pelirrojo y ligeramente ondulado se moviera con gracia, mientras ella fijaba sus ojos y toda su atención en aquel libro que sostenían sus manos, esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba, ese aura especial que tenía cuando estaba concentrada en algo tanto que nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor era más importante que eso. Unas risas lo distrajeron de su visión dejando ver a Potter con Lehman, y una profunda envidia lo lleno, el quería estar así...

Habían pasado unos días, o quizás ya más de una semana, desde que el la observara leyendo debajo del haya y se maldijo porque ya no solo pensaba en ella mientras dormía, sino que su recuerdo, su mirada y toda ella lo invadía a cada momento, en clase muchas veces se limitaba a mirarla sentada unas filas delante de él, no obstante eran los dos mejores de su año, y si quería llegar a ser auror necesitaba todas esas materias.

Su futuro, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, su abuelo y su padre hace mucho que le tenían planificado dicho futuro, pero el no quería dedicarse a ser un perfecto Malfoy, un perfecto sangre limpia, porque en aquellos momentos esos ideales se encontraban casi muertos y porque el no creía en nada de eso, el solo quería ser una persona normal, una persona capaz de vivir y que ella mirara o aceptara para una cita, pero eso era realmente imposible porque ella era una Weasley y simplemente ellos no podrían tener esa oportunidad nunca.

Volvió a clase cuando escucho a todo el mundo hablar, ¿ya había terminado? No, no podía ser así porque solo eran las y media, todavía quedaba más de media hora, a su derecha sorprendió a Nott hablando con otro muchacho de Ravenclawn, y no iba a preguntarle a él, porque le preguntaría en donde esta, y se pondría molesto con una novia o algo así y era lo que en ese momento menos necesitaba.

- Como ya les dijo, las parejas las pondré yo, y serán diez ya que apenas somos veinte alumnos en esta clase de transformaciones.-decía la profesora a los alumnos que le hacían caso, que resultaban ser poquísimos-Como les dijo, estas parejas establecidas van a trabajar juntas todo el primer mes y medio, después ya dejaremos los trabajos en grupo y nos dedicaremos más a los éxtasis Todos sabéis la regla de los grupos y por ello y por el buen funcionamiento de Hogwarts quedo establecido en el actual reglamento de...

Esa norma hacia mucho que la conocía, era la de que todos lo que formaban el grupo no debía ser de la misma casa, sino de casas diferentes para eliminar así los lazos que vinculaban a unos con otros y que provocaban la creación de nuevos prejuicios que después de la regla querían que quedaran olvidados. Lo que no sabían es que aún en familias como la suya eso prejuicios seguían latentes dentro de ella y eran la causa de numerosas discusiones entre sus padres. Su madre, no era de esos ideales y su padre tampoco, pero este era muy influenciado por su abuelo Lucius cuya mayor alegría era cuando le decía que había superado a un Potter o a un Weasley. Sin embargo, Scorpius no era así, cuando el sombrero dudo en que casa ponerlo sin en Ravenclawn o Slytherin, el le dijo que en Slutherin, porque no quería defraudar a su familia, pero ahora hubiera preferido que no hubiera sido así, así hubiera podido demostrar que no era un Malfoy más, que el era distinto y que tenía ideales que no se parecían a los de su familia, de los que en más de una ocasión se avergonzaba.

Se levanto todavía asumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando se choco con la pelirroja al salir del aula, esta tropezó a la altura de la puerta y cayo al suelo cayendo el detrás encima de ella. Scorpius la miro y noto que su nariz tenía numerosas pecas chicas de un color marrón muy claro, era un nuevo descubrimiento. Subió un poco su mirada y fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de ella, no era un azul normal, era un azul intenso y fuerte, sentía la respiración de ella caliente a la altura de su cuello y eso lo alteraba, le hacía cosquillas pero también era una invitación inconsciente para lanzarse a besarla, a esos labios rosados entreabiertos que tenía de ese color rosa claro que tantos sueños le había robado. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras el seguía encima de ella con la mirada nerviosa, entonces sucedió. Escucho la voz de Nott diciendo que era una inútil y que había provocado que el cayese encima de ella, que era lo que buscaba, y la realidad volvió a su alrededor como si se tratara de un viaje materializándose la profesora que ahora regañaba a Nott por esa falta de respeto y a Potter que lo miraba con una ceja alzada porque aún no sabía que era lo que sucedía.

- Perdona.-dijo Rose, aún debajo de el a medida que se sonrojaba cada vez más sus mejillas.

- No pasa nada, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera.-dijo el con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba.-Además, ha sido culpa mía no miraba por donde iba…

Rose poso suavemente su mano en su frente con una mirada preocupada, pero a la vez con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras el le miraba interrogante y confundido, ya que ella no era consciente de lo que producía un leve contacto en la piel de el.

Susan sonrío al lado de Albus mientras observaba como ambos se sonrojaban al contacto de su piel.

- ¿Qué haces?-pregunto el confundido.

- Comprobar que no tienes fiebre, así que supongo que has debido de darte un golpe en la cabeza.-dijo Rose de repente.

- No me he dado ningún golpe en la cabeza.-dijo el ofendido.- ¿Por qué has pensado eso?

- Porque no me has insultado ni me has dicho inútil.-respondió ella sincera, haciendo que el cambiara su expresión por una de desilusión.

- No soy así, tu no me conoces.-dijo el, levantándose de mal humor y cogiendo sus cosas, y parte de las de ella que lo miraba sorprendido.- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez si te podías hacer daño Weasley.

Rose miro una vez más sus libros que les había dado y se giro dispuesta a decirle que no le importaría conocerlo de verdad, pero el ya se había ido, con Nott supuso porque ya tampoco estaba allí. Miro a Susan que le tendía una mano y la ayudo a levantarse de donde estaba con una mirada risueña, pero ella no podía pensar nada más en esos ojos que siempre la habían mirado desde lejos, esos ojos grises y en los que no nunca se había fijado, tenía tantos matices y tantas emociones mezcladas que se sorprendió así misma cuando al cabo de media hora Hugo le pregunto porque estaba sonrojada, haciéndola volver a la realidad y después de un rato busco con la mirada a aquel chico en que casi nadie reparaba sentando en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo tranquilamente con un libro en una mano, quizás estuviera equivocada y no era como ella creía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Tu mirada, un mar de emociones

_**Capitulo 2: Tu mirada, un mar de emociones**_

Sus ojos todavía estaban grabados en su cabeza esa noche, esos ojos grises que la miraban con todas las ganas menos con odio, menos con indiferencia, menos con rabia,…era una mirada tan distinta a las de siempre, parecía que hubiera visto más de lo que el jamás había querido enseñar, sacudió su cabeza y miro su reloj, las dos de la mañana y todavía seguía dando vueltas en la cama, y lo peor de todo es que la culpa de que estuviera dando vueltas no la tenía otra persona nada más que Malfoy. ¿Pero que hacía una Weasley orgullosa de serlo pensando de esa manera en un Malfoy orgulloso de serlo?

Se volvió a dar la vuelta en la cama, tenía que conseguir conciliar el sueño, y mañana sería otro día, Malfoy volvería a ser Malfoy con su mismo semblante y ella lo miraría con la misma indiferencia que siempre, esa era su relación y estaba segura de que no iba a cambiar.

Con la misma sonrisa que se acostó, se levanto y es que era la hora del día que más disfrutaba, porque podía tenerla en sus brazos, porque podía disfrutar de ella, porque podía amarla sin nadie ni nada de por medio. Se levanto y se metió en la ducha que como todas las mañanas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y más aún cuando escucho a Nott hablar mal de ella, y pensar en hacerle alguna trastada, claro esta era algo que no iba a permitir, utilizaría lo que les faltaba a sus compañeros de habitación, inteligencia.

Se miro al espejo, y se volvió a decir que no tenía que seguir con ello, que las cosas eran como eran y que no iba a cambiar, y que ella no era para él. Al principio eso parecía funcionar, pero claro esta que no lo hizo y que cada día pensaba más en ella, pero eso no parecía haberlo solucionado el hecho de que había caído encima de Rose el día anterior y que no le disgusto nada esa sensación.

Con tranquilidad, y después de un excelente desayuno, entro en la clase de transformaciones sin mirar siquiera el tablón de la puerta donde estaban puestos las nuevas parejas de trabajos, ni se había acordado hasta que vio a Nott sentarse al lado maldiciendo por lo bajo ni le pregunto hasta que vio a Weasley con la misma cara de disgusto.

Miro a Albus y vio que también estaba algo contrariado, pero no se preocupo, saco sus cosas y las coloco encima de la mesa, cuando la profesora se disponía a entrar por la puerta del aula.

- A partir de ahora, os sentareis en clase también con vuestra pareja.-dijo ella nada más entrar.

Entonces vio como todos se cambiaban de sitio, así que supuso que la persona que quedara sola era su compañera, se limito a levantarse y observo como Rose se quedaba sentada esperando a que alguien se sentara a su lado, miro nuevamente para los lados y no observo a nadie a su alrededor, así que con una sonrisa escondida avanzo dos pasos hacía donde se encontraba ella, la cual lo miro con una sonrisa, quizás después de todo pudiera disfrutar de ella algún rato más que en sueños.

Una mano le toco levemente la espalda, y se giro interrogante cuando vio la pequeña figura de Lehman que le sonreía y le informaba que era su pareja, se maldijo así mismo y a su mala suerte por tener que compartir con ella las horas que hasta hace segundos se había imaginado que eran de la pelirroja.

Con una cara de pocos amigos vio como Nott se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja y lo primero que hacía minutos después era tirarle la tinta encima del pergamino, que ella no tardo en limpiar en un movimiento rápido de la varita, mientras le decía que no pasaba nada, que a ella le había pasado más de una vez.

En la fila de atrás, a Susan no le paso desapercibido la mirada que le echaba Malfoy a Nott cada vez que le decía algo a Rose o le manchaba el pergamino, pero esta parecía no darse cuenta de la actitud del chico y seguía concentrada en clase, mientras Malfoy clavaba su mirada en la espalda de Nott.

Una hora después, Malfoy había roto tres veces su pluma y rasgado unas cuantas más sus siempre perfectos apuntes, y la sonrisa de Susan era más que evidente.

- Creo que me voy a divertir más de lo que pensaba este curso.-dijo Nott a la salida al lado de Malfoy.-Por fin podré darle su merecido a esa…

- No lo digas.-dijo Malfoy con la mirada más fría que jamás le había podido dedicar a su amigo.

- Es cierto, siempre me olvido que ahora ya no se puede, lo que hubiera dado por estar en la gran batalla y defenderle los ideales de…

- Te he dicho que no sigas.-dijo aún más frío Malfoy, para darse la vuelta y marcharse por otro pasillo sin darle explicación ninguna.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que llegara a ese balcón que nadie conocía o muy pocas personas, allí no se acercaría Nott a buscarlo y eso lo tranquilizaba. Inspiro hondo el olor a la lluvia de un día como ese y suspiro, por décima vez en cinco minutos.

- Cualquiera diría que te sientes frustrado.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Digamos que de alguna manera.-dijo el con un intento de sonrisa que se quedo en eso.- Tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Dime.

- Necesito que me prestes el mapa del merodeador.-dijo sin fijar su mirada en él.-O que estés muy atento de Weasley.

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?-pregunto una figura morena.

- Por muchas, pero la principal por Nott y su seguridad.

- No te preocupes estaré encima de ella.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Una cosa más, cuidadito de siquiera pasarte con ella.

- Sabes que jamás le diré…-Malfoy sonrío.-No te preocupes, cuidare de Lehman.

- Me debes una charla y alguna cerveza, quizás el viernes.-dijo ahora retirándose

- Quizás.-dijo el volviendo a fijar su mirada en los terrenos, en una pelirroja y una rubia que andaban por los terrenos.-Otra cosa, gracias Albus.

Albus sonrío, mientras que se marchaba por donde había venido. Cualquiera que viera a Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter, pensaría que eran compañeros de clase, pero jamás pensarían que solían quedar los viernes para tomarse unas cervezas lejos de las miradas de todo Hogwarts. Y es que su amistad había comenzado en segundo año, después de que todos los miraran y de que el se buscara más de un pequeño percance en su casa, quedaron para verse cuando pocos miraban, y esa era su relación, era uno de los pocos amigos que Scorpius podía tener allí.

Cada día que pasaba, más ganas tenía de estrangular a Nott, no solo por imbecil, eso lo había sido toda su vida, sino por tratar a Rose como la trataba, estaba deseando que terminara ese mes y medio para poder acostarse y descansar. Lehman no le había comentado nada durante esos días, cuando se sentaban en la biblioteca en la mesa que se pudiera ver de cerca la suya, cuando le prestaba más atención en intentar matar con la mirada a Nott cuando la trataba mal, y es que su paciencia y la de Albus se estaba agotando con Nott, pero tenía que aguantar, no podía demostrar lo que sentía por Weasley, porque entonces nada habría valido la pena.

Una noche había preferido quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca hasta tarde, era lo único que se le había ocurrido para no tener cruzarse con Nott porque estaba seguro de que un minuto más a su lado y le partiría la cara de un puñetazo, que estaba seguro que haría que se descargara más. Se toco los ojos y se tumbo encima del libro, eran las diez a las once se iría que ya estaba seguro que Nott estaría cansado o por lo menos el estaría demasiado cansado para no molestarse en escucharlo.

Recogió sus cosas, por fin había terminado la redacción de Historia de la Magia que había que entregar la semana siguiente, pero prefería terminarla ese día, que el domingo por la mañana que era exclusivamente que para relajarse, cogio las cosas con ambos brazos, pensando la posibilidad de hechizarlos y que volaran para su habitación, pero eso atraería la atención de Peeves y ya podía asegurar la que armaría Filch el cual deseaba que jubilarán cuanto antes. De pronto fijo su atención en una luz, una estantería por delante, se adelanto un poco y se asomo para saber de quién se trataba, de pronto descubrió a una cabellera rubia entre una montaña de libros y echada con los ojos cerrados encima de un pergamino, con la pluma en la mano sujeta. Sonrío y la tentación de acercarse la pudo. Se apoyo, en uno de los libros que el tenía en el filo para poder verlo de más de cerca, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que cada vez estaba más cerca de ese chico de ojos grises.

Sin que se lo esperara, el chico soltó un gruñido, parecía que estaba llamando a alguien, pero ella de todos modos se asusto y dio un salto para atrás haciendo que el libro en el que estaba apoyada se cayera encima de su pie, con lo cual chillo, haciendo ahora si, que entre el libro y su chillido el chico despertara.

- ¿Qué…?-pregunto el aún medio adormilado, cogiendo su varita del bolsillo.

Entonces, a un metro de el estaba aquella pelirroja de ojos azules con la que hasta hace un momento se encontraba soñando, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, con esa mirada nerviosa y tocándose un pie, con un montón de libros a sus pies.

- Lo siento, de verdad no quería despertarte.-dijo ella nerviosa.-Lo que pasa es que estaba estudiando hay detrás, siempre me quedo hasta tarde y vi tu luz, y me acerque a ver quién era. Y resulta que con la torpeza le di al libro y este se callo en mi pie y fue cuando chille. De veras siento haberte despertado, Malfoy.

El sonrío de medio lado, aquella chica había ocasiones que podía tener un carácter del demonio, pero había otras veces que podía ser adorable como en aquella ocasión.

- No te preocupes.-dijo él.-De todas maneras tenía que irme yo ya también para dormir, lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo los apuntes de transformaciones y me quede dormido.

- Suele producir ese efecto.-dijo ella sonriéndole.-Aún de todas formas lo siento.

Seragacho y cogio sus cosas, mientras el recogía a su vez sus pergaminos que estaban encima de la mesa, fijo su mirada en el pie en el que se había dado el golpe y vio que no lo apoyaba, realmente se tenía que haber hecho daño.

- ¿Tienes bien el pie?-pregunto a él, haciendo que ella volteara su mirada a él.

- Si, no te preocupes, es solo un golpe.-dijo ella.

- ¿Me dejas que lo mire?

- De verás que no es nada.

- No seas cabezona. Además, no le voy a hacer nada.-dijo el, haciendo que se sentara en la silla, quitándole el zapato.- ¿Puedo?-pregunto mirando el calcetín que llevaba y ella asintió.

Con cuidado le quito el calcetín sintió la mano de fría de el, sobre la piel de su tobillo con suavidad y delicadeza, entonces sintió como una escalofrío recorrió toda su cuerpo, haciendo que se erizará su piel mientras el seguía concentrado en su tobillo, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que producía en su cuerpo?

- No tienes nada.-dijo el después de un rato mientras le volvía a poner el zapato a su pesar.-De todas maneras, te dolerá ahora.

- Ya te lo dije.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y apoyando el pie que le dolía.

Scorpius sonrío ante la cabezonería de ella, Weasley nunca admitiría que le gustaba. Antes de que pudiese quejarse le quito de las manos los libros y los cargo.

- Supongo que te puede acompañar un trecho.-dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa.-dijo ella sin pensar en voz alta, y sonrojándose al momento.-Quiero decir que…

- No lo niegues, por favor.-dijo el mientras la cogía de un costado de la cintura y le ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

Scorpius sonrío, a esa cercanía podía volver a oler su dulce aroma a rosas y ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ella en su cara, era una invitación a besarla. Prefería no hablar y disfrutar de ese momento que solo pensó en sueños.

- Bueno, creo que ya hemos llegado.-dijo Rose pidiéndole los libros que el le dio.

- Rose.-dijo el.-No te fíes de Nott, por favor.

Ella asintió y lo miro, dándose la vuelta.

- Esto, la otra vez me dijiste que…-dijo ella muy sonrojada y el volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa.-…que no te conocía, pero quiero que sepas que a mi me gustaría conocerte.

El la miro, como sino la hubiera escuchado, mientras ella se elevaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, para después perderse tras el retrato de su sala común. Mientras el se volvía en dirección para las mazmorras, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había tenido y tocándose la mejilla con un leve rubor en la mejilla. Quizás después de todo no era tan difícil que ella se fijara en él…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El siguiente paso, un paso para adelante dos para atrás

_**Capitulo 3: El siguiente paso, un paso para adelante dos para atrás**_

Habían pasados dos semanas de aquella noche y Scorpius Malfoy no parecía el mismo de antes, no regañaba a nadie ni andaba mal humorado, y cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con Rose no podía evitar sonreírle de la única manera que sabía a ella, mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa levemente sonrojada. Ese era su objetivo del día y le gustaba, pero a medida que pasaban los días necesitaba más y más de ella, quería más y suponía que ella también porque sino no le hubiera dicho que lo quería conocer.

Su humor cambiaba a segundos, por unos momentos pensaba que era el dueño del mundo, en otros el más infeliz del planeta. Lleva noches quedándose hasta la una de la noche en la biblioteca y tan solo por verla, por saber que estudiaba allí, pero llevaba varios días sin aparecer y eso lo mosqueaba, aunque Nott no le podía hacer nada, lo tenía bastante vigilado.

Rose sonrío, por fin, tenía una noche para estudiar, ya podría hoy descansar de explicarles dudas a Hugo y a Lily de los exámenes de Timos, necesitaba una noche de estudio y volver a verlo allí, en la mesa de delante, quizás se volvía a repetir que la acompañaba hasta la sala común. En los últimos días había cambiado sus sonrisas, ya no eran tan cálidas y ya no le miraba tanto, y ella cada día se encontraba más mal humorada e irritante, le había gritado esa misma mañana a Albus sin tener culpa de nada, así que hoy va a darle igual que Hugo o Lily tuvieran dudas. Llego a las ocho a su mesa, y el ya estaba allí concentrado en algo, ella sonrío y los nervios empezaron a traicionar su decisión, a cada segundo que pasaba más pequeña se sentía y el era un dragón al que empezaba a crecer cada vez más que iba a comérsela viva.

Un ruido lo hizo volver a desconcentrarse, pero ella no iba a estar ahí, ella era un espejismo, algo que creyó que fuera, pero que no era y otra vez volvían a defraudarlo.

Buenas noches.-dijeron de repente delante de él.

Scorpius la miro, pero el orgullo pudo con las ganas de hacerle sitio y que compartieran las tardes de estudio, con las ganas de que ella supiera como era de verdad.

¿Me puedo sentar contigo?-dijo ella sonrojada.

Hay más mesas en la biblioteca.-dijo el cortante.

Rose, lo miro, no entendía ese cambio en su actitud, se encontraba confundida, había llegado a creer que el era de otra manera, que no era como ella creía…

Sino pensabas conocerme de verdad, ¿para que dijiste aquello?-su voz sonó enfadada, incluso tirante.

Claro que lo pienso, quiero conocerte de verdad.-se puso ella a la defensiva tras su tono de voz.

Pues no es lo que demuestras Weasley.-dijo el de pie.

¿Te tengo que demostrar algo? ¿Me tengo que ganar eso? Bastante es con que sepas que me importas una mierda como te llames y que nunca te he prejuzgado.-dijo en tono de voz alto.

Perdona, lo estas haciendo, tu dijiste que suponías que era de otra manera, que no era…

Me suponía que eras de una manera, pero si estoy aquí es porque quiero conocerte.

Y yo creía que tú no eras nada superficial, falsa y egoísta. Quieres que los demás piensen que eres de una manera, que eres perfecta cuando lo que eres es una arpía egoísta.

No me digas eso, no me conoces.

Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Weasley, o es que acaso no eres premio anual porque no soportas que los demás te pisoteen.

Eso no es cierto…

Por eso te molesto tanto que eligieran a Albus capitán del equipo, mientras tú eres nada más que una mera cazadora.

Basta.-dijo Rose con las lágrimas llenas de ojos.-Sencillamente me equivoque contigo, eres nada más que otro Malfoy más con los mismos prejuicios.

Y tu otra Weasley que quiere aparentar no ser mediocre y q…

A Scorpius no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque la mano de Rose había impactado en la mejilla dejándole la huella, al momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y odio, quizás. Había vuelto a la realidad de la peor manera posible, haciéndole daño a una de las personas que más le importaban.

Rose corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo, no podía parar hasta que llegara a la habitación, no se paro ni cuando Albus la llamo en la sala común parado en frente de ella con una enorme sonrisa, solo lo aparto y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su cama. En su cabeza sonaban las palabras de Scorpius que le había afectado más de lo que jamás podría admitir, pero no se explicaba porque sino eran amigos, si realmente no eran nada, solo estaban en el mismo colegio, ni siquiera en la misma casa, aún así sus palabras seguían provocando el llanto y el desconsuelo, el lo había hecho, le había hecho mas daño del que podría creer.

Sus lágrimas y su llanto eran silenciosos tras las cortinas de la cama, abrazada a ese peluche que le habían regalado sus padres cuando fue el primer año en Hogwarts para que no se sintiera sola, con el que dormía todas las noches porque conservaba el olor de su casa mediante un hechizo que había realizado su madre. Quería estar a kilómetros de Hogwarts, no quería sufrir y estaba claro que lo que había sucedido se lo había buscado ella sola, nunca Malfoy le dijo que el fuera distinto de cómo ella creía o que no fuera a hacerle daño o que fuera un príncipe que montaba a caballo, todo eso se lo había imaginado ella en esa cabecita fantasiosa que tenía, se había imaginado que vivía una bonita historia de amor, pero ella no era una de esas chicas con suerte, ella no era fácil de querer ni fácil de llevar.

Una noche más de insomnio, se maldijo Scorpius en su cama mirando el techo con el escudo de su casa, pero es que no podía quedarse dormido porque parecía que sus ganas de dormir se había ido con aquellas palabras dedicadas a Rose Weasley, ella fue allí dispuesta a conocerlo, dispuesta a saber como era sin mirar de que casa era, sin mirar sus apellidos y el le había echado en cara cosas de las que ella no tenía culpa, cosas que ella no era…Siempre reaccionaba así cuando estaba bajo presión, pero quizás todo aquello fuera mejor y así no se llevaría la decepción cuando lo conociera de verdad, solo quizás.

Se levanto, a lo mejor un vaso de leche fría le hacía conciliar el sueño, cogio la camiseta del pijama y un jersey y se levanto de la cama, con intención de acercarse a las cocinas, quizás un poco de aire frío le haría bien para aclararse. Bajo las escaleras y observo su sala común totalmente vacía y con el fuego terminando de apagarse, le encantaba quedarse mirando el fuego, era algo que siempre le había gustado, que siempre le había atraído, miro a su derecha y vio un ramo de flores rojas, de rosas rojas. Odiaba las rosas porque le recordaban a ella, pero a la misma vez las adoraba porque esa misma razón…

Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, no iba a poder dormir tranquilo hasta que no hiciera algo porque ella lo perdonara, con delicadeza cogio una de las rosas rojas y volvió a subir a su cuarto, por intentarlo no perdía nada.

Sintió las voces de sus compañeras pero no era capaz de levantarse, el último día de la semana y una semana bastante rara, no podía engañarse y sabría que cuando se mirara al espejo vería el cansancio y la tristeza en su cara. En fin, esperaría a que sus compañeras se fueran de la habitación, no quería ser sometida a un interrogatorio de porque se encontraba así, pero no porque fueran verdaderas amigas, solo lo eran cuando necesitaban apuntes, sino porque sería un excelente cotilleo para todo Hogwarts, ya se lo imaginaba: Weasley con penas de amor por Malfoy.

Se revolvió sin mirar los ojos y estiro un poco su mano, pero la quito corriendo en medio del estiramiento, lo que le hizo que le diera un tirón mientras se incorporaba en la cama, apoyada en el cabecero y tocándose la zona del tirón, busco con la mirada lo que le había producido ese pinchazo en la mano y entonces vio que para su sorpresa, al lado de su almohada y colocada pulcramente encima del colchón, había una rosa, la rosa más roja que jamás había visto en su vida, era un rojo llamativo, un rojo intenso y atada a ella una nota.

Con manos temblorosas se fijo en el sobre, esperando que fuera para alguna de sus compañeras pero no para ella, a ella no le sucedía eso. Para su sorpresa la suerte, esa mañana no la abandono, con una letra alargada y fina ponía en el pergamino doblado en dos Rose.

Con las manos temblorosas y olvidándose en absoluto del tirón, abrió el sobre. La incredulidad, le dio paso a la sorpresa, la sorpresa dio paso a la felicidad y aún no sabía como había dado aquello paso a las lágrimas.

"_Esta claro que me equivoque, que a veces puede ser un poco cretino y no quería decir lo que dije, por lo menos mi parte racional. En verdad, creo que no soy como piensas aunque anoche parezca lo contrario._

_Si tu decisión es no volver a hablarme ni a mirarme lo entenderé mejor de lo que crees y lo aceptare, pero si no es así estaré esperándote todas las noches en la biblioteca._

_Lo siento sinceramente."_

Apretó la pequeña nota contra ella, contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: En un mundo de cobardes, de prejuicios y viejas heridas, ¿seré valiente

_**Capitulo 4: En un mundo de cobardes, de prejuicios y viejas heridas, ¿seré valiente?**_

Rose maldijo por sus adentros, aquel maldito día estaba pasando demasiado rápido, no podía dejar de pensar en esa nota, y necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para no volverse a mirar al rubio, hasta que no estuviera segura, sabía que la discusión había sido culpa de los dos, pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que debía de hacer, debía arriesgarse y vivir o por el contrario, debía quedarse quieta y tener una vida tranquila sin saber que es lo que sucedería.

Albus los miraba a ambos sentado desde su sitio, era raro que Scorpius no levantara la mano para responder las preguntas o ni siquiera mirara a la profesora, pero era más raro que Rose se limitara a apuntar cosas de vez en cuando, no como siempre solía pasar, que su pluma echaba humo de la rapidez con la que escribía.

Susan, se encontraba entretenida atendiendo en la clase al lado de él, y el esbozo una sonrisa pensando que le harían falta después sus apuntes a todos. Susan y el, por fin, pensó, pero no había tenido tiempo de contarle, aún tenía que preguntarle porque lloraba la noche anterior, y en ello pensaba que tenía que ver Scorpius porque si la vida en Hogwarts le había enseñado algo es que poco existen las casualidades.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba relajarse y solo había dos personas con las que podía hablar, una de ella era su hermano, que junto a Albus, Lily y James eran los que mejor la conocían. Avanzo un poco más y esbozo una sonrisa cuando lo vio haciendo el tonto con sus amigos por medio del pasillo, lo miro y el entendió que necesitaba hablar con ella. Caminaron largo rato sin hablar, hasta que finalmente se sentaron debajo del haya.

-¿Qué piensas de Malfoy?-dijo ella directa.

-Que es un engreído, egoísta y clasista.-dijo Hugo seguro.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto ella con una ceja alzada, no le gustaban los prejuicios.

-No, pero es así como se muestra ante los demás, acaso crees que en verdad es distinto, cuando una persona es de esa manera no puede cambiarlo.-dijo el serio.- ¿Qué te pasa con Malfoy?

-Estaba pensando en intentar conocerlo mejor.

-Para salir dañada.-dijo Hugo.-Lo único que vas a conseguir es salir dañada, ese Malfoy es incapaz de tratarnos como igual, hay demasiadas cosas.

-Ya lo se, pero siempre nos han enseñado a no tener prejuicios.-defendió ella.

-Pero la vida no es Hogwarts ni las cuatro paredes de casa, Rose. La vida es más complicada, y la verdad es que quieras que no los prejuicios existen, ¿acaso el va a ser distinto? Si lo fuera no estaría en Slytherin y seguiría siendo amigo de Albus, y muchas cosas más. No seas su juego de este año.

-Te basas en cosas que pasaron hace muchos años.-dijo ella, no quería escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hermano.

-Quizás me baso en esas cosas, pero el no ha demostrado lo contrario, es el quién tiene que demostrarlo. Prométeme que no te acercarás a el.

-No puedo.-respondió ella con sinceridad.-Porque aún no lo he decidido.

-No puedes acercarte a él, es un Malfoy, sabes lo que hicieron sus padres y sus abuelos.

-Eso es justo lo que te intentaba decir, lo hicieron sus padres y sus abuelos, pero no el. ¿Por qué lo juzgamos por eso?

-Y cuando ha demostrado que no es igual que ellos. Rose no te acerques a él.

-No te lo puedo prometer.

-Soy tu hermano y te lo prohíbo.

-Hugo, no te voy a prometer eso, porque no se lo que voy a hacer…así que si piensas seguir con ese tono es mejor que te vayas antes de que discutamos.

-Pero Rose no puedes…

-Vete Hugo.-dijo ella con una mano en la cabeza.

A veces llegaba a pensar que Hugo con esa manera de pensar era más hijo de su tío Percy que de sus padres, en toda su vida sus padres le habían enseñado que los prejuicios dieron a la guerra hace unos años y que no se debía de tener prejuicios de ningún tipo con nadie. Hugo pensaba lo contrario, pensaba que si sus padres eran de una manera el tenía que ser de la misma. Y ahora estaba aún peor que antes, porque no sabía que hacer y su hermano de alguna manera la había defraudado siendo de una manera que ella no pensaba que sería.

-Hay veces que tío Percy ejerce una mala influencia sobre nosotros.-dijo la grave voz de Albus detrás de ella.-En estas ocasiones entiendo porque nunca ha llegado a ser ministro de magia y porque todos se oponen a ello.

-¿Has escuchado a Hugo?

-Me parece que si, aunque nada más que lo último, venía con Susan que se ha tenido que volver porque se le han olvidado los apuntes de transformaciones para estudiar.-dijo el sonriendo.- Pero resulta que soy muy mal pensado y creo que hay pocas casualidades en el mundo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-el asintió.-Albus si vienes a decirme que Malfoy es de una manera que creo que no es…

-¡Ey! Frena Rose.-dijo el con una sonrisa.-En realidad, venía a contarte uno de los secretos mejor guardados en Hogwarts. Rose, Scorpius y yo nunca nos peleamos.

-Solo os distanciasteis.-dijo ella.

-Tampoco, cenamos todas las noches de los viernes en las tres escobas, sin las miradas de nadie, y sin nadie que le pueda decir a su familia que esta conmigo.-dijo el con una sonrisa.-Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Y tus padres?-pregunto incrédula.

-Lo saben, desde el principio, de alguna manera mama me dio la idea, y papa dice que soy yo el que tengo que elegir mis amistades.

-Entonces, ¿crees que debería…?

-No te voy a decir lo que deberías y lo que no. Esa es tu decisión y es bastante difícil, por eso no te voy a decir lo que debes hacer.-dijo el levantándose, cuando vio a una chica rubia agitando la mano.-Me espera Susan. Adiós Rose, no olvides que el te estará esperando esta noche y todas las noches, sabe que se ha equivocado.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tenemos nuestros métodos.-dijo Albus caminando hacia Susan, a la que ante la mirada confusa de Rose cogio de la cintura para caminar hacia dentro.

Y ya eran las ocho de la tarde, y todavía no sabía que hacer, no sabía que hacer, sus piernas inconcientemente la llevaron hasta esa sala de la biblioteca que tan poca gente utilizaba. No se dio cuenta hasta que no llego a su nariz el olor a libro, mezclado con humedad y con piedra antigua.

Sus ojos entonces lo buscaron, y allí sentado estaba con una luz encima de los libros, y con una expresión de cansancio en la cara, mirando al frente con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo observo por unos instantes, y lo que no pudo negarse era lo guapo que era, con esa tez tan blanca rozando la palidez y esos ojos grises demasiado grandes y rasgados que tanto la atraían, el pelo rubio siempre perfectamente peinado, pero hoy más revuelto que nunca le caía sobre la cara.

Dio un paso y algo crujió bajo sus pies sacándolo de su mundo, se volvió y entonces sintió esas ganas de lanzarse al vacío de decirle que si, que lo perdonaba, pero no podía ponérselo tan fácil, ella no era fácil. Sus ojos la miraron con demasiada expectación y sorpresa, no había llegado a pensar que ella iría.

-¿Has venido?-pregunto el con un susurro nervioso.

-Y si te soy sincera, sino sabría que venía caminando no me lo explicaría.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Me perdonas?

-No lo se, estoy confundida.-dijo ella con sinceridad.- Hay demasiadas cosas y no se lo que quiero.

-Lo siento, de verdad, es que pensé que dijiste eso por el momento, porque había sido amable por…

-Lo dije porque lo sentía, soy sincera, quizás a veces demasiado, pero es lo que soy.-dijo ella ante su mirada.-Quizás esto no es buena idea.

-Yo creo que si, solo déjame demostrártelo, si vuelvo a hacerte daño yo mismo me alejare.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa, mientras el le quitaba los libros de los brazos, y que perdía después de todo por conocerlo, por saber como era en verdad y por hacer caso a lo que decía su corazón una vez en su vida. Todavía estando en sus pensamientos, observo como el recogía parte de sus cosas para situar las de ella enfrente de él, y con una sonrisa le retiraba la silla para que se sentara. Quizás y solo quizás no era tan mala idea, por lo menos tendría al mejor compañero de estudio.

Los días pasaban lentos y las horas de la noche rápida, tenían que tener cuidado de no dejar entre ver que entre ellos podía haber una amistad, aunque entre ambos sabían que eso no era lo que realmente había, las miradas en clases eran más evidentes de lo que jamás pensaban, y poco a poco Rose fue descubriendo un Malfoy que ella pensaba que no podía existir, en realidad el verdad Scorpius tenía unos ideales bastante contradictorios de los que tenían sus familiares más directos, tenía sus propia manera de hacer las cosas. Las noches pasaban entre pergaminos interminables, risas y pequeñas discusiones en las que seguían demostrando que eran ellos, en alguna que otra ocasión terminaban tonteando con los pies debajo de la mesa, aunque ellos parecían no darse cuenta pues seguían "igual de concentrados" estudiando.

Una noche Rose llego corriendo a la biblioteca y con el pelo aún húmedo de haber corrido un buen trecho, Scorpius ya estaba sentado en la mesa y ocupando su trozo con numerosos pergaminos de pociones del cual tenían un examen la semana siguiente. Una sonrisa de medio lado se instalo en su cara en cuanto la vio llegar con el pelo húmedo y sujetándose un lateral, mientras caminaba hacía la mesa intentando recuperarse de la carrera.

-Por mucho que entrenes no nos vas a ganar.-dijo el con arrogancia.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas buscador.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Que sepas que voy a olvidar cualquier delicadeza encima de la escoba.

-Lo dudo, porque tu no eres delicada, más bien eres bruta, demasiado bruta.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Oye.-se quejo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, al tiempo que se sentaba en frente de el y descansaba un momento.-Tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Te ha hecho algo Nott?-pregunto cambiando su cara con preocupación.

-No, no me ha hecho nada.-respondió ella quitándole importancia con la mano.-Es de Albus, ¿tu sabias que lleva cerca de un mes con Susan?

-Si.

-¿Y no me has contado nada?-pregunto ella dándole en la pierna.

-Eso me ha dolido Weasley.-se quejo el.

-Pues te jorobas, habérmelo contado.-dijo ella con enfado fingido.-Parece que siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo.

-No es culpa mía si eres un poco corta.-le encantaba ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando buscaba con rapidez una buena replica.

-Perdona, que hablo Malfoy el superdotado, perdona sino llego a tu nivel, tiene que ser una verdadera vergüenza cuando te supero en alguna asignatura.

-Cosa que no ocurre muy a menudo si somos realistas. Ya en serio.-dijo el antes de que le soltara un puñetazo.-Me he enterado esta mañana, me los he encontrado besándose detrás de una estatua, ha sido un poco vergonzoso para los dos.

-Según ellos, ha sido vergonzoso para los tres.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si te soy sincero, me lo he pasado bastante bien, creo que tendré tortura para Albus por lo menos un mes.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-No se como mi primo te soporta.

-¿Cómo me soportas tú?

-La verdad es que no lo hago.-sonrío satisfecha mientras el le tiraba una pelota de pergaminos que tenía hay a su lado, la cuál reboto en ella y tiro su tintero.-Toma, por intentar agredirme.

Rose sonrío cuando vio la cara de espanto de el cuando vio la tinta caer encima de todo, mientras que él observo como rápidamente ella cogía su varita y lo limpiaba, con una destreza solo propia de una gran bruja como ella. Con su ayuda terminaron cogiendo todo lo que se había caído cuando el se retiro rápido de la mesa.

Los dos estaban agachados y cuando se levantaron sus cabezas chocaron, haciendo que ella trastabillara hacía atrás, pero los reflejos de él fueron más rápidos y en seguida la cogieron de la cintura con seguridad arrimándola a ella.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían en una situación como ella, y volvieron a sentir las respiración agitadas del otro mientras sus mirada no se apartaban de sus ojos, pero aquello era demasiado difícil, era demasiado difícil no ver aquellos labios rosado y resistirse a no besarlos, era demasiado difícil no resistirse a cada una de las pequeñas pecas que tenía en su nariz o aquel cuello blanco como la nieve que le invitaba a ser mordido, que hacía que deseara ser un vampiro y que levantaba en el instintos caníbales.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el otro, vio como ella ponía su mano en su brazo aferrandose aún más a el, mientra cambiaba su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios, y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo como una clara invitación a que besara esos labios.

-No hagas eso.-susurro el con voz ronca.

-¿El que?-pregunto ella inocente.

-El morderte el labio, creo que no podré resistirme más a besarte y tu eso no lo quieres.

-Quizás si quiera que me beses.-dijo ella con voz ansiosa.

-No lo quieres, no quieres complicarte la vida, así que no lo hagas más.

-Esto.-digo ella, mientras volvía a morderse el labio.

Scorpius en un movimiento rápido atrapo sus labios con ansias, con deseo y con pasión. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras que sus manos tiraron los pergaminos que tenía para con una mano revolver su pelo perfectamente peinado y con la otra tocar su brazo. Los brazos de el la aprisionaban contra el aún más, la necesitaba, la deseaba. La poca cordura que le quedaba la estaba perdiendo en ese beso deseoso, en ese pasional y tan soñado. Con delicadeza la sentó encima de la mesa, sin llegar a romper el beso.

El aire empezaba a faltarles mientras ellos seguían en ese beso que no deseaban que terminaran, apenas se separaron unos centímetros Scorpius, abrió sus ojos fijándolos en los de ella que lo miraban con un brillo inocente, para después fijarlos en su nuevo objetivo, su blanco y suave cuello.

-Me parece que los libros nos sobran.-susurro el, haciendo que ella riera tontamente pero ninguno notaron eso.-Mira que te lo advertí.-dijo antes de lanzarse a besar con avidez el blanco cuello de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Una razón que entiende la cabeza pero no el corazón

_**Capitulo 5: Una razón que entiende la cabeza pero no el corazón.**_

Rose se levanto esa mañana más tarde que nunca, sus compañeras ya se habían marchado para terminar seguramente de concretar sus citas para el día siguiente, en la salida a Hogsmeade, pero a ella no le importaba. Se miro al espejo y se recogió el pelo para lavarse la cara y que no se le mojara, pero cuando se estaba dando con la toalla, su mirada se fijo con horror en su cuello, en un morado enorme, vamos que ahora entendía lo que le había dicho el cuando vas a necesitar la magia y que esperaba que supiera tapar eso, pero ella no era de esas chicas que se besaban con cualquiera, de hecho en esos diecisiete años no se había besado nada más que con Finnigan en cuarto, pero eso había sido un leve roce de labios. Miro nuevamente su cuello con más horror todavía y pensó en Susan, ella tenía que saber como tapar eso. De pronto fijo sus ojos, en el espejo y sonrío, el recuerdo de la noche anterior llego claro hasta su mente, se habían besado como si se les fuera la vida en ello, solo podía nada más que suspirar.

Llevaba media hora buscándola y no sabía donde se había metido, encima esa bufanda le estaba dando demasiado calor pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna otra cosa más para tapárselo, la bufanda y dejarse el pelo suelto. Con una sonrisa diviso a su amiga y a su primo en plan romántico en los límites del bosque prohibido, eso era una urgencia y debía ser prioridad.

Se acerco con paso rápido y haciendo le máximo ruido posible, pero ellos estaban en su propio mundo besándose como sino se fueran a ver en una barbaridad de tiempo. Carraspeo y entonces Susan rompió el beso sonrojada.

Rose, por favor.-dijo Albus con mala cara.- ¿No eres muy inoportuna?

Me da igual Potter, es una urgencia y mi amiga me entenderá.-dijo ella algo mal humorada.

Los ojos de Albus se fijaron entonces en la bufanda, no era normal con el calor que hacía que Rose andará con bufanda y menos aún con el pelo totalmente suelto, entonces lo vio.

¿Qué te han hecho ahí?-grito Albus señalándolo y dejándolo a la vista de Susan, mientras que Rose con una rápida mano intentaba taparlo.

Guau.-dijo Susan.- ¿Te has encontrado con un vampiro? ¿No me dijiste que a tu amigo le gustaba marcar a la gente?

¿Quién te ha dicho que fuera mi amigo? Además, yo que se lo que le gusta o no.-dijo mirando a Susan, para después fijar su mirada en el cuello de Rose que se encontraba sonrojada.

Me parece que te ha dejado bien marcada.-dijo Susan un rato después cuando habían conseguido que Albus se marchara, cosa que no les costo mucho porque había quedado esa mañana con Scorpius e iba a tener una buena venganza.-No se si podré borrarla del todo.

No me digas eso Susan.-dijo ella apenada.-Lo voy a matar.

¿De que manera?-pregunto ella divertida.

¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga?

Quien eres tu, esa es la pregunta, porque la Rose que yo conozco no se dejaría marcar así como así, a no ser que…espera. ¿Te has enamorado?-pregunto ella alejándose y mirándola ceñuda.

Yo no he dijo eso jamás, no he dicho eso y lo sabes.-dijo ella ofendida.

Pero es que no le encuentro otra explicación…

Susan, por favor. No me hagas esto, no estoy arrepentida y no me quiero arrepentir porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

Llevaban sentado en ese balcón un buen rato, pero no podía dejarle de dar vueltas a lo que había sucedido la noche de antes, no había desayunado para prolongar más el sabor de Rose en su boca, pero la única verdad es que se encontraba más confundido desde la noche anterior y el único que podía ayudarle era Albus.

¿Cuándo te has convertido en vampiro?-dijo Albus divertido llamando su atención.

¿Te lo ha contado?-respondió el confuso.

No ha hecho falta, me llega una nota tuya esta mañana diciéndome que necesitas que hablemos, y veo a mi oportuna prima marcada en el cuello, además de que se que os veis todas las noches para estudiar, pero no te pienso preguntar que estudiasteis anoche.-dijo el con una sonrisa sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.-Para mi las coincidencias no existen.

Ya lo se.-dijo Scorpius.

Dime que es lo que te corroe, la tienes, le gustas, ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo Albus sin comprender.

Pienso fugarme de mi casa nada más nos graduamos.-Albus asintió, eso no era una nueva noticia para ella.-Y ella, es un blanco fácil para ellos.

¿No vas a decirle nada a Rose?

¿Para que? Albus, me importa más de lo que te puedas pensar, intente no dejarme llevar, intente no besarla, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que me equivoque.

Solo deja pasar un poco el tiempo, quizás no todo es tan negro.-dijo el con una sonrisa.- Y, ahora cuéntame como es que dejaste a mi prima con semejante marca.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos, no podía creer que la única persona que lo podía haber entendido, su único amigo no lo hubiera entendido, no podía acercarse más a Rose porque entonces no podría dejarla, se aferraría a ella y no la dejaría escapar.

Unos brazos pequeños tiraron de él, hacía un pasillo bastante oscuro de la tercera planta que era por la que volvía a las mazmorras, le gustaba ese camino porque no echaba nadie por allí nunca. Sin saber todavía quién era, sintió unos suaves labios besándolos con ternura y delicadeza, para después el aroma de las rosas invadir todos sus sentidos, decidió no poner oposición y disfrutar de ella.

**Unos días después…**

Scorpius andaba nervioso de un lado por otro en aquel claro del bosque, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había ensayado durante la tarde del día anterior en el espejo de su habitación, pero eso no dejaba de cambiar la situación de que era difícil, estaba rechazando lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, lo único bueno que le había pasado.

Unas manos lo abrazaron por la espalda y su sonrisa dibujo una sonrisa triste, mientras se auto convencida de que eso era lo mejor, que lo mejor era terminar ahí. Se separo de ella bruscamente, pero no tuvo fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos, porque entonces no le diría nada. La cara de Rose era de absoluta confusión, se suponía que estaban juntos o algo por lo menos parecido.

Esto no puede seguir, porque te voy a hacer daño, porque eres un mero capricho del que me terminare hartando y no quiero que esto termine con mi relación con Albus, por culpa de un mal entendido o de un capricho pasajero.-dijo el con voz segura.

Rose lo miro no podía creer las palabras que acababan de salir de los labios de él, para ella no era un capricho momentáneo, estaba enamorándose de él, pero el huía bajo unas palabras que esperaban que hiciera que lo odiaran y que ella se alejara de el, de la única persona que había dejado que lo conociera.

Siento que pienses eso. Y que seas un cobarde.-dijo ella con tono sereno, mientras se giraba para volver al castillo con las lágrimas ya inundando su rostro.

Scorpius la vio alejarse, y se sentó en la tierra mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora más que nunca quería ser una persona normal, quería no ser un Malfoy, quería correr, abrazarla y decirle la verdad, pero era lo mejor.

**Unos días después…**

No le hablaba, lo sabía pero aún así no podía dejarse de sentir frustrado, ¿no lo podía entender? ¿No podía entender que solo quería que las cosas no le pillaran a ella de por medio? Estaba siendo protector con ella, tan solo eso, pero claro ella no podía ser otra que una Weasley, una maldita Weasley que no podía permitir que nadie la protegiera.

Miro una vez más el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de las doce, pero ella no había pasado aún por allí, no podía dejar de estar más que preocupado por ella, porque la única verdad es que quería a Rose Weasley y es que se había enamorado de su sonrisa, se había enamorado de su razón de ser, de su dulzura, de su mal humor incluso, pero la había perdido una vez que el había dicho que no podía ser, que no podía ser porque era nada más que un capricho, pero no podía estar más lejos que eso, no podía equivocarse más.

Vio a Albus y lo llamo disimuladamente, Albus lo miro con una cara extraña, era difícil no estar en medio, por un lado sabía las razones de su amigo para deja a su prima y claro esta que no podía decírselo, pero por otro lado estaba Rose, su prima y la que siempre la apoyaba en todo, así que cuando esa mañana la vio llorando supo que no había conseguido convencer a Scorpius de que no la dejara y de que intentara algo con ella.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Albus intrigado.

Rose todavía no ha vuelto.

Te has dado cuenta de que pareces un acosador.-dijo el serio.-La dejaste, déjala en paz.

No puedo, necesito saber que esta bien, no lo entiendes.-dijo Scorpius derrotado ante la mirada de Albus.-Me importa Potter, la quiero como un tonto, estoy loco por ella, y lo único que me deja dormitar por las noches es verla atravesar ese retrato.

A lo mejor esta entretenida.-dijo Albus sin darle importancia.-No te tienes que poner en lo peor.

No te cuesta nada echarle un vistazo.-dijo Scorpius.-Hazlo y haré lo posible por olvidarme de ella.

Sabes que no lo vas a cumplir.-dijo Albus.-Espérame aquí.

Scorpius miraba el retrato por el que Albus se acababa de meter, pero nada, ni rastro de ella, quizás se hubiera quedado dormida en la biblioteca estudiando, pero hacía días que no pasaba por allí por miedo de encontrarse con él, o estuviera volando pero tampoco porque hacia un tiempo de locos.

Albus apareció en medio de los pensamientos de Scorpius y extendió un viejo pergamino del castillo que su padre le había dado a James el día que entro en Hogwarts, después de asegurar que sus intenciones no era buenas, extendió ese mapa delante de sus ojos, era y podía decirlo con orgullo, obra de su abuelo en su época en el colegio.

Una pequeña mota ponía Rose Weasley…

Ves como esta bien.-dijo Albus, pero vio aún la cara más preocupada de Scorpius.

Idiota, hijo de…

Pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar porque entonces se fijo con quién estaba y donde estaba, Rose Weasley se encontraba con otra figura que ponía Nott y en una de las mazmorras más escondidas del castillo.

Sus pies lo guiaban corriendo por los pasillos, habían tomado un pequeño atajo para evitar encontrarse con nadie, Albus lo seguía a pocos pasos, entonces giraron a la derecha y sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban, y cada uno de sus sentidos se agudizaban buscando el aula, necesitaba encontrarla, pero no escuchaban nada, sabía la costumbre de Nott y de muchos de su casa por ir ahí con sus chicas a pasar un rato agradable, pero a él le parecía macabro.

De repente sus pies, se pararon de golpe, había llegado claro a sus oídos un sollozo de alguna zona, y volvió a mirar a Albus que también lo había escuchado, se escuchaba al fondo, con sigilo se acercaron a dos puertas que había en el fondo, y el sollozo se escucho más claro en la puerta derecha. La abrió sin necesidad de varita.

La imagen lo hizo tensarse aún más, en el suelo tirada con la camisa rota, hecha añicos y las manos atadas en la espalda, estaba Rose, su cara demostraba lo que estaba sufriendo y solo le hizo falta fijar un segundo su mirada en la de ella para darse cuenta de que no había conseguido su propósito.

Ven amigo.-dijo Nott con cara de pervertido.-Vamos a disfrutar un rato de la asquerosa de Weasley, que se que te gusta, que se que…-la mano de Nott iba en dirección de su pecho sin ninguna vergüenza de que estuviera Scorpius delante y sin reparar en la presencia de Albus detrás de él, entre las sombras.

Scorpius no iba a permitir que Nott, tomara algo que el no había tomado, que el no se había atrevido, que el no había hecho por respeto a la mujer que amaba. La cara de Scorpius estaba distorsionada cuando giro a Nott hacía el y le dio el primer golpe en la cara, un derechazo limpio y fuerte que hizo que Nott cayera redondo al suelo, donde empezaron a lloverle los puñetazos de un lado y del otro sin que no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, había osado a tocarla, lo había hecho.

Albus con fuerzas consiguió frenar los puñetazos que Scorpius seguía dándole a Nott tirado en el suelo, ya inconsciente y con una brecha abierta en la frente y un golpe en la cabeza.

Ya basta.-dijo Albus que consiguió finalmente separarlo, para después ver como su cara de ira cambiaba por una de preocupación a observar a Rose ya desatada en una esquina llorando acurrucada.

Sus ojos enseguida se aguaron nada más verla tan dañada, tan frágil, con la blusa rasgada, hecha pedazos y arañazos y heridas por todas partes. Se quito su túnica y se la hecho a ella por encima mientras la abrazaba con ternura y le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, ella empezó a llorar aún más fuerte. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara sin que el lo impidiera de alguna manera su dolor lo abandonaba de aquella manera, la quería y sufría incluso más que ella, porque se odiaba por no haberle partido la cara antes a Nott, por no saber sabido protegerla.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Una noche robada a otras vidas

_**Capitulo 6: Una noche robada a otras vidas**_

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, un solo segundo pero era la suficiente para que ella se sonrojara y apartara su mirada de la de él para después bajar su cabeza y seguir en los cereales que para ella volvían a ser lo más interesante del mundo.

Había pensado toda la semana en esa noche, había decidido olvidar lo pasado con Nott, era algo que la agobiaba, pero no pensar olvidar como la había tratado Scorpius, la había llevado a la sala de los menesteres, pero ella esa noche no se fijaba ni por donde iba ni por donde caminaba ni a donde el la llevaba…Todavía más vivo que dormido estaba su recuerdo al dormir, mientras el la acariciaba, mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo, pero de eso había pasado ya una semana y el seguía más evasivo que antes y eso lo odiaba, porque aunque sus palabras fueron que era un simple capricho alguien no se preocupa tanto por otra persona sino siente algo por ella. Sonrío al recordar como la tarde de antes y ante la risa de Susan, Albus se sentaba con ellas en la biblioteca y sabía que eso había venido de él.

Escucho el breve tintineo de una copa, bueno quizás no tan breve, el joven director y profesor de los cursos superiores de botánica, Neville Longbotton se levantaba ante la mirada de todos los alumnos presentes a los que miraba con esa mirada bonachona que siempre tenía hacía ellos, era un milagro que no hubiera terminado en Hupplepuff pero como una vez le dijeron sus padres, Neville es uno de los magos más valientes que existen y cuando lo propusieron para director, no se olvidara jamás de la pelea de sus padres y sus tíos Harry y Ginny con su tío Percy porque creía que era un incompetente, pero era justo todo lo contrario.

- Buenos días alumnos.-dijo Neville, un poco más viejo más canoso y con más arruga pero con la misma mirada de ilusión que cuando piso Hogwarts en busca de Trevor, su rana.-He de darles una noticia, buena para las chicas, mala para los chicos, y habla la experiencia. Este año, hemos decidido adquirir una nueva tradición y es que va a haber un baile de Halloween para todos los alumnos de cursos superiores. Por encima de quinto grado.-la expectación que causo hizo que nadie le hiciera caso, así que volvió a tintinear su copa.-Claro esta que los alumnos menores solo podrán ir si alguien mayor los invita. Las condiciones del baile estarán expuestas esta tarde cuando lleguen a sus salas comunes. Disfrutad de las clases, y chicos no me odies, después quizás a nosotros nos gusta más que a ellas cuando las vemos tan guapas y arregladas.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara, otro baile más que se perdería, ¿Quién querría invitar a una Weasley? Y aunque la invitaran estaban sus principios, no podría ir con otro que no fuera el, que no fuera Scorpius por multitud de razones, pero sobre todo porque era el único que la vio entre un mar de gente.

Los días previos al baile estaban pasando demasiado rápido, ya solo quedaban seis días y las chicas no parecían personas, por todos lados andaban cuchicheando y riendo tontamente, mientras que los chicos pasaban más que vergüenza cuando ellas les lanzaban miradas bastante significativas, y tan significativas si ellos se percataban de que les estaban insinuando algo.

Rose, se tomo por norma que si alguien quería saber algo de ella, lo que tenía que hacer era buscarla, por lo cual quedaba reducido a la biblioteca el radio de acción. Albus se sentó al lado de ella aquella tarde y ella esbozo una sonrisa al acordarse de la escena protagonizada por el hace apenas unos días cuando cierto chico de Ravenclawn se acerco a su novia para decirle que fuera con ella al baile, la verdad es que un ramo de flores y los ojos verdes de Albus hacían que en ocasiones como aquella las demás chicas suspiraran por no ser Susan Lehman.

Ella lo miro, extrañada y no era para menos, cuando el esbozo una de esas sonrisas pícaras, eso quería decir que nada bueno se le podía estar ocurriendo o se le había ocurrido. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué Rose Weasley, una chica inteligente pero bastante guapa, premio anual de séptimo curso y prefecta de griffindor no había sido invitada aún al baile por ningún chico? Ni siquiera la habían invitado.

Esta respuesta tenía fácil misterio, pero para Albus la respuesta era bastante obvia, a él lo respetaban mas que a el, que lo habían tomado por el pito del sereno cuando había dicho que Susan era suya.

Faltaba un solo día para el baile, que sería el viernes por la noche, las chicas andaban más excitadas de lo normal, pero no ella, en momentos como ese le gustaría ser una chica normal, no inteligente ni incluso premio anual solo normal. Un fuerte suspiro hizo que Albus se volviera a mirar a Scorpius que todavía no había aparecido en el gran comedor, Rose a su lado seguía suspirando de vez en cuando y mareando sus pobres cereales.

Las lechuzas aparecieron, sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento cuando vieron un gran ramo de flores rojas, y una caja enorme. Ella solo lo miro de reojo, seguro que era alguna sorpresa de alguna de las chicas, algún novio que había dado por hecho que su novia iría con él y que no le hacía falta pedírselo o vete saber que. Albus a su lado le dio un codazo, y antes de que ocurriera la catastrofre aparto toda la comida de en frente de ella con una sonrisa mientras Rose aun lo miraba confundida.

El gran paquete cayo en frente de ella sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo que Albus se le derramara su zumo encima, el cual no había quitado porque no creyó que estuviera bajo el radio de acción, encima del paquete cayo el ramo de rosas rojas con más delicadeza, Albus levanto un poco la cabeza y ahora si lo encontró en su mesa, en el mismo sitio de siempre y sin "aparentemente" prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

- Creo que Alan se paso.-dijo Geraldine, una chica de séptimo de Griffindor bastante insolente que estaba sentada unos dos sitios más allá de Rose echándole mano a las rosas rojas, que tenía ella delante suya.-Mira que ser tan detallista.-las amigas de estas se rieron.

- Creo que tú no te llamas Rose Weasley.-dijo Susan con las manos en la cintura detrás de ella.-Así que ahora mismo siéntate y siente envidia de que no eres tu a la que han invitado de la forma más romántica, porque Alan solo te dio una rosa y ni siquiera se puso de rodillas.

Rose, no se percato ni siquiera de que Geraldine estaba mirando con ojos malévolos el ramo, ni la envidia en sus ojos tras las palabras de Susan, solo podía mirar aquel ramo enorme y aquella nota que cogio con manos temblorosas.

_"Rose, se que en algún momento de mi vida te dije que no eras más que un capricho, pero hay veces que se me da muy mal mentir y sabes que mis actos me suelen traicionar, así que te voy a ser sincero, mi último capricho es que me acompañes a pasar una de las pocas veladas o la única como personas normales, solo siendo tu y yo._

_¿Tendrías el placer de acompañarme princesa?"_

Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, era él, solo podía ser el, pero ahora solo miraba sus cereales y hablaba con Flint entretenidamente sin mirarla, estaba fingiendo lo sabía porque la sonrisa casi imperceptible en su cara lo traicionaba, ella se llevo las rosas a su cara y olio el suave aroma tan poco sutil que tenía el mismo color rojo intenso de la rosa que dejo aquella vez encima de su almohada.

El paquete tenía otra nota: _"Abrir solo en presencia de Susan o Albus, por favor, instrucciones en el interior."_

- Me parece que tengo que comprarme un vestido.-dijo Rose con lágrimas de felicidad en la cara a Albus y a Susan.

- Me parece que ni eso te hace falta, ya lo acompaño Susan, no te has dado cuenta de que lo ha preparado todo para que no le digas que no.-dijo Albus con esa misma mirada divertida.

La reacción que produjo el ramo de rosas rojas en Hogwarts, junto con el paquete que nadie sabía lo que era fue increible. Ahora todas las chicas que habían ido alardeando a otras por la manera tan romantica que sus novios le habían pedido que las acompañaran al baile pensaban que había sido algo mediocre y tenían envidia de la sabelotodo Weasley, y todo eso genero en aún mas rechazo a Rose por el genero femenino, pero a ella le daba igual, tenía a Susan, a Albus y a todo sus primos y primas que la adoraban tal y como ella era. Hugo la miro sorprendido, incluso le pregunto quién la había invitado ella le enseño la nota, y el no dijo nada más que no fuese porque podría ser un acosador o algo por el estilo y no se alegro por ella en absoluto, en cambio su madre le mando una carta emocionadisima, mientras que le decía que no se preocupara, que ataría a su padre a la casa, porque conociendolo era capaz de aparecerse en Hogwarts y enteresarse de quién era aquel que osaba interesarse por su pequeña.

Eran las siete y media cuando tanto ella como Susan entraron en la sala de los menesteres para cambiarse, el paquete lo había tenido que guardar Albus para que no lo estropearan las compañeras de su casa o lo miraran ya que entonces sabrían quién seria y podrían descubrir quién era el, pero a ella no le importaba cambiarse allí con su mejor amiga que la miraba risueña mientras ella andaba nerviosa indecisa de abrir el paquete.

Con mucho cuidado y después de unos cuantos minutos mirando el paquete de manera indecisa quito el envoltorio y la tapa, dentro había un pergamino…

"_Instrucciones…_

_Creo que no es necesario que te explique como tienes que ponerte un vestido, ¿no?_ **Tu tampoco sabrías ponerselo, en todo caso quitarselo y no es algo que me haga mucha ilusión.**__ _Bueno, hemos de aclarar que ese no es nada más que tu querido primo Potter, es que se me ha ocurrido hacer esto con el hechizo vuela pluma, pero parece que mi pluma es especial, un momento, ahora que me doy cuenta es la que te quite, con razón. El caso es que no tengo tiempo para empezar esto de nuevo, pero tonta eso no lo anotes__**.**_**Malfoy la pluma anota todo lo que dices.**

_Lo que quería decirte es como tienes que ir, por mi seguridad y a lo mejor algún día te lo explico tienes que ponerte el pelo de otro color, lo cual para ti no sera ningún problema, y lo segundo es que nos veremos en el gran comedor a las nueve, yo me acercare a tu lado y sabras quién soy._ **El más petulante de todos.** _Potter callate ya. Bueno espero que te guste, te esperare todo lo que haga falta."_

Rose esbozo una sonrisa y dejo el pergamino en un lado, entonces aparto el papel que lo envolvía, y ante sus ojos aparecio el vestido más maravilloso de todos, el vestido perfecto, su vestido soñado.

- Me tuvo dos semanas enteras volviendome loca, porque quería el vestido perfecto, no le valía ningún otro.-dijo Susan en frente de ella.

- Es perfecto.-dijo saltandole las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Que no es real que todo esto no es real.

- Quiere que lo recuerdes, porque después de esto no piensa daros ninguna oportunidad, no quiero que sufras lo que sufrio el. ¿Sabes porque el y Albus dejaron de hablarse en público?-ella nego con la cabeza.-Su abuelo le aplico la maldición Cruciatus tres veces por hablarse con un Potter, creo que con la edad a ese hombre se le ha ido la cabeza aún más.

Rose no dijo nada, sabía que a Scorpius debía gustarle demasiado para armar todo eso por ella, por ellos. Pero debía concienciarse que nada más que tendría aquella noche, su lágrimas volvieron a aparecer mientras se cambiaba, iba a disfrutar de esa noche, después ya tendrían tiempo de llorar.

- Como siempre somos demasiado puntuales.-dijo Albus que estaba al lado de un chico con el cabello castaño.

- Ellas que son unas tardonas…-dijo este.

- Tu que has hecho que lleguemos quince minutos antes, mira que te lo dije, como si no conociera lo que son las dos arreglandose por separado, juntas ya no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Albus no se equivocaba, pasaban cinco minutos después de la hora que habían quedado, y miraba divertido como Scorpius caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, a esa paso iba a degastar el suelo que en años no había sido desgastado.

Una figura aparecio en las escaleras, su pelo caía en suaves bucles sueltos por los hombros, y en su cara tenía una sonrisa radiante. Su vestido color lila le quedaba perfecto.

- Espero que no me ponga esa cara de estupido.-dijo Scorpius al lado de Albus que se había quitado la mascara para verla mejor.-Hola.-saludo a ella.-¿Y mi acompañante?

- Ahora mismo baja.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Es un inoportuno Su.-dijo echandole una mirada de rabia.-Ahora que yo te iba…

Pero entonces, todo el mundo se quedo callado a su alrededor, o quizás era le que solo tenía atención y los cinco sentidos para ella que estaba en el pie de la escalera, la boca se le había quedado abierta, porque no estaba guapa sino que estaba preciosa, parecía de verdad una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, era su princesa, era solo suya.

Las miradas de todos de repente se volvieron a las escaleras de mármol por donde bajaba una chica morena, su vestido era de princesa, compuesto por un corpiño de palabra de honor que realzaba su excelente busto pero que no le hacía parecer exagerada azul electrico, un azul intenso como sus ojos que estaban detrás de un antifaz blanco que le cubría también la nariz llena de pecas, desde debajo del corpiño que le cerraba más o menos en pico salía una falda blanca echa de velo pomposa de un blanco roto, algo apagado. Caminaba con elegancia mientras bajaba las escaleras buscandolo a el con la mirada, pero no le hizo falta seguir buscando porque hay en el pie de la escalera se encontraba el, sus ojos, su mirada jamás la confundiría, esos ojos grises únicos que la miraban de esa manera tan distinta y que le tendían una mano para que ella se ayudase a terminar de bajar. Su pelo, moreno para la ocasión, caía haciendo pequeñas ondulaciones por delante, solo unos mechones, el resto lo tenía recogido en un perfecto recogido con algunas pequeñas flores.

Ella sonrio cuando acepto su mano, y un escalofrio los recorrio a los dos en cada celúla de su cuerpo pero ellos no tenían ojos nada más que el uno para el otro, para mirarse, para decirse con miradas todo aquello que no podían expresar con palabras.

Bailaban, reían, se miraban, se susurraban y no sentían las miradas de gran parte de Hogwarts que no se dejaban de preguntar quién era aquella pareja que destilaba tanto amor, que lo irradiaba que parecía que los rodeaba en una burbuja que los aislaba de todo lo de alrededor, porque aún debajo de aquellas máscaras y de aquel vestido, solo estaban ellos, solo estaban Rose y Scorpius, una pareja de jóvenes enamorados.

- Menos mal que hoy no tienen que dar una charla como premios anuales.-susurro el director cuando paso a su lado.

- ¿Cómo ha sabido?

- De alguna manera me han recordado a unos amigos mios.-dijo el con una sonrisa marchandose.

- ¿Salimos fuera?-pregunto el, que se agobiaba ya con todo el mundo mirandolo.

Ella asintió con la mirada, mientras el congía su mano con fuerza para que no se la quitaran, tenía esa sensación de que se la iban a quitar desde hacía un tiempo, de que iban a arrebatarsela y eso le daba demasiado miedo.

Caminaron por los jardines en la noche, la noche no era cálida como el gran comedor y el se saco su túnica y se la paso por las manos, mientras que le decía sonrojado por si acaso tenías frio, la beso a la luz de las estrellas después de bailar sin música su último baile de esa noche que se estaba terminado para ellos, y cuando entre beso y beso se miraron la realidad invadio a Rose, se había enamorado de esa persona, se había enamorado de Scorpius con todo, incluso con su parte de Malfoy, las palabras acudían a su boca como un huracán pero ellas estaba frenandolas.

- Te secuestraría toda la vida, nada más que para tenerte para mi.-dijo Scorpius a su oído.-No voy a saber vivir sin ti ya, ¿Qué me has hecho?-ella rio espontáneamente.

- Yo te…-pero el puso un dedo en sus labios.

- No me digas que me quieres.-dijo el cerrando los ojos.-Porque entonces me va a dar igual todo, y voy a olvidar las razones por las que te estoy separando de mi, por las razones por las que estoy separando lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida.

- No lo hagas, luchemos juntos.

- No Rose, esta es mi batalla no la tuya, y no puedo arrastrarte a esto, porque te harían daño tan solo por llegar a mi.-dijo el mirandola a los ojos.-Prometeme solo que no me olvidarás, que no olvidaras esta noche y que no me olvidarás.-ella asintió para comenzar un beso, en el que las lágrimas hicieron su aparición en ambos, era su despedida, era su adiós, era su decisión.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Hay veces que el camino de la razón no es el mejor

_**Capitulo 7: Hay veces que el camino de la razón no es el mejor.**_

Rose camino una vez más por ese pasillo, y se sentó en el banco que estaba en frente de aquel gran ventanal del quinto piso, era mediados de noviembre y se empezaba a notar, el frío había hecho su presencia y la nieve también, pero esas mañanas blancas con los copos cayendo le encantaban. Acababa de discutir por quinta vez esa semana con Hugo y todo porque no había manera de que no tuviera prejuicios hacía todo el mundo, y es que no podía olvidar que esa era de una de las razones por las que ella no podía disfrutar de Scorpius, y de una relación normal con el. Habían pasado tantas cosas en dos meses y medio que no podía evitar sentir que estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona, y pensó una vez más en esa persona que hace tanto le había quitado el sueño, y que estaba en los jardines andando hacía el haya, sabía que era su lugar favorito y cada vez que podía iba para allí.

Ambos habían pensado tanto en las palabras de Albus de hace unos días que le dolían la cabeza, pero es que Albus estaba viendo como sus amigos parecían unas almas penas vagando por el castillo, ambos sabían que lo único que podían hacer era verse en clase, pero todo se había roto una vez más cuando los juntaron aquella tarde, y es que por mucho que lo negaran y se lo negaran a Albus y a Susan, estaban destrozados por las circunstancias.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que en diez minutos había quedado con Albert para estudiar, era su nuevo compañero de trabajo y estaba mucho mejor que Nott, teniendo en cuenta como había terminado todo.

Scorpius se sentó y fijo su mirada en el lago, no podía creerse que había pasado tan rápido página, todo el colegio hablaba sobre su relación con Albert y como el la miraba derritiéndola con la mirada, y que seguramente era el que le había mandado aquel ramo de rosas. Levanto su mano y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al haya del que cayo un buen montón de nieve al suelo, pero aquello no lo calmo, estaba enfurecido, si se lo hubiera pedido aquella tarde el lo hubiera dejado todo por ella y hubiera iniciado una relación con ella, una relación estable, pero ella solo había dicho que era lo mejor, pues claro porque así se podía pavonear con Albert por todo el castillo.

Albus lo miro preocupado desde la puerta del castillo, y es que sabía que no era normal que Scorpius estuviera tan enfurecido, el viernes mientras hablaban de Rose había hecho reventar por el aire su cerveza de hidromiel de pensar en ella y Albert, los cuales habían estado en la anterior salido juntos, aunque ella dijera que se habían encontrado para el no fue suficiente, y la mirada de reproche la había sentido hasta el que estaba a unos metros de donde ella se encontraban, y es que aunque tenían sus razones sabía que no podían renunciar a esa gran amor que tenían.

Después de dos horas con Albert, Rose se encontraba cansada, lo mejor era que se acostara un poco, pero para que si solo soñaría con el u se levantaría mucho peor de lo que ya estaba, lo miro y suspiro una vez más, se pensaba que por intentar ligársela conseguiría no hacer nada, ¿es que se pensaba que era estúpida? Cuando vio a Albus unos metros más allá con Susan vio la salida perfecta para poder dejar allí al chico.

- Gracias a Merlín que os he visto.-dijo ella con una sonrisa unos minutos después.

- ¿Albert no te trata bien?-pregunto Susan.

- No, pero es que se cree que si me liga no va a tener que hacer nada, la lleva bastante claro porque me parece que yo solo podré querer a…-pero se paro en mitad del pasillo, blanca como la nieve.

- ¿Has desayunado?-pregunto Albus mientras la cogía.

- ¿Qué?-dijo ella con la mirada aún perdida.

- ¿Qué si has desayunado?-le pregunto otra vez.

- Si, claro que si.-dijo ella.-Pero es que llevo algunos días que no hay manera de que pueda estar mucho rato haciendo algo. No os preocupéis.

- Vamos, te acompaño a la sala común y te echas un rato.-dijo ella.

- Ni hablar, tenéis que ir a ver al director y por un simple mareo no os vayáis a preocupar.-dijo ella restándole importancia y volviendo a enfocar la mirada.

Suspiro, cuando caminaba por las escaleras minutos después de haberlos convencido para que fueran a ver al director, aunque ahora pensaba que a lo mejor hubiera sido mejor que la acompañaran, pero es que solo a ella se le hubiera olvidado desayunar esa mañana. La última semana estaba siendo agotadora y lo había dejado todo para el último momento y lo de Scorpius le había afectado demasiado.

- Tenemos que hablar Weasley.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ya esta todo hablado, Malfoy.-dijo ella cada vez más mareada.

- No, yo tengo que preguntarte unas cosas.-dijo el cogiéndola del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y arrastrándola a un aula vacía sin que nadie los viera.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-pregunto ella intentando guardar la endereza.

- ¿Ahora soy Malfoy? Ya no soy Scorpius, claro que ahora esta Albert, ¿ya le dices Al?-dijo el con rabia mientras ella agachaba la mirada de mareo.

- Eres Malfoy porque yo soy Weasley, ¿no? Ahora dime que es lo que quieres, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Necesito saber que es lo que tienes con Albert, necesito saber si me has mentido en todo lo que me has dicho o solo cuando me decías que me querías.-dijo el con rabia.

- Yo nunca te he mentido.-dijo ella con algo más de endereza debido a las acusaciones de ella.

- No, si ya lo veo, ¿ya estas de novia con Al? ¿ya te has acostado con él? Ahora vas a ser eso, una de esas que va de cama en cama, te creía mejor, pero veo que me equivoque, que no eres nada más que fachada, me dijiste que me querías porque sabías que no habría futuro y no te tenías que comprometer.

- Perdona, pero el que no quería seguir eras tú, yo te quería.

- No ves, tu misma lo has dicho, me querías el mes pasado, pero he de sentirme afortunado porque por lo menos dure dos meses en tu vida, Albert solo durara este mes, ¿quién será el siguiente?

- No soy una puta, me parece increíble que lo pienses, la razón por la que no estoy con el, de verdad eres tu estúpido.-grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos, eres tú porque te quiero, porque eres el único del que me pude enamorar y por ti siento que se me va la vida de las manos, no entiende que eres tu, solo tu, que solo te podré querer a ti, porque todo me recuerda a ti, porque cuando estudio la amortentia huele a ti y nada más que a ti, tanto que siento que todo el mundo la huela, porque desde hace meses duermo con tu camisa porque es lo único que me hace recordar que alguna vez me quisiste, que alguna vez te importe y que no me ignoraste, pero tu solo piensas que te he olvidado.

Ella se dio la vuelta de manera rápida, y abrió la puerta para salir del aula y coger las escaleras, el se quedo allí, había sido tan imbecil de hacerle eso, de decirle todo aquello y todo por esos estúpidos celos que lo estaban corroyendo por dentro, todo por tonterías.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho, y salio corriendo del aula. Y allí la vio, al pie de las escaleras con la cara llena de sangre.

- Rose.-grito mientras la cogía en brazos y corría con ella a la enfermería, tenía que estar bien, no podía haberle pasado nada.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: Un nuevo despertar, un nuevo mundo**_

Sentía como la cabeza le dolía horrores, parecía que se hubiera dado con la cabeza de Albus como cuando eran chicos, así que con cuidado su mano fue a su cabeza, entonces sintió como tenía algo en la cabeza, como unas vendas, pero ella no se había vendado la cabeza. Entonces, intento recordar lo que había hecho antes de quedarse dormida, recordó que estaba mareada y que Albus la intento acompañar a la sala común, pero que ella no quiso y entonces recordó a Scorpius y la discusión que habían tenido, como le había dicho puta, pero prefirió no pensar en ello, porque ello solo haría que sufriera aún más, y ya no pensaba sufrir más por alguien que no sabía apreciar lo mucho que la quería, no iba a pensar en Scorpius más. Siguió recordando pero solo recordaba salir de esa aula y volar, y sentir como alguien la llamaba desde la tierra, como le gritaba que no la abandonara.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pero la intensa luz del sol que le daba directamente en la cara no la dejaba deslumbrar nada, poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose de nuevo a la luz, y poco a poco fue distinguiendo las sábanas blancas, la mesa, las cortinas…parecía como si estuviera en la enfermería. Un momento, estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, ahora recordaba que se cayo, y la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar, esa voz le decía princesa y solo había dos personas que la llamaban princesa, una era su padre y el no podía haber sido porque eso implicaría que hubiera estado por Hogwarts y no podía ser, y la otra era Scorpius, seguramente el la hubiera encontrado y habría llamado a Albus mediante uno de sus numerosos sistemas de comunicación, y el la hubiera llevado a la enfermería.

Giro su cabeza hacía su derecha, a una persona que tenía la mano de ella agarrada y vio el pelo pelirrojo de Hugo encima de su mano, y con una capa por encima, una sonrisa se esbozo en su cara, aunque fueran todo lo contrario en manera de pensar y hacer las cosas, siempre serían hermanos. Elevo la vista y vio en otra silla no muy lejos la figura de un joven moreno con el pelo alborotado y la nariz arrugada, era Albus y el que tuviera la nariz arrugada quería decir que se iba a despertar, su tía Ginny lo decía siempre que era un movimiento característico marca Potter, que lo hacía Harry y que todos sus hijos también lo hacían y a ella cuando lo contó le hizo mucha gracia, como un gesto inconciente podía pasar de padre a hijo. Y efectivamente, Albus la miraba con ojos somnolientos y una sonrisa de alivio.

- Buenos días.-dijo el aún estirándose.-Menudo susto nos diste.

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto ella sonriéndole.

-Te caíste por unas escaleras y te llevaste un buen golpe en la cabeza, tienes una contusión en la cabeza, lo que te va a dejar aquí unos cuantos días.-dijo el con una sonrisa al ver su cara de espanto.-Y no te quejes que es culpa tuya, solo tuya por no comer como deberías, te dio una lipotimia y por eso te caíste.

-Lo siento…

-Más lo siento yo, porque el pobre Malfoy se sentía bastante mal cuando llegamos, se llevo un buen susto.

-¿El…?

-Si, el te trajo, cree que es su culpa pero en fin…

-No es su culpa, tienes que decirle…

-Que esto nos lleva a ningún lugar, que solo os estáis haciendo daño y más daño cada día, eso ya lo se yo, pero sois vosotros lo que no os dais cuenta así que podéis espabilaros ya.

Hugo hizo un movimiento que delato que se estaba despertando, mientras que Albus se despidió nuevamente para volver luego por la tarde con Susan. Hugo la abrazo y se demostró que estaba muy preocupado, demasiado preocupado.

Los días pasaban lentamente mientras ella estaba ahí metida, recibía las visitas de sus padres todos los días, así como de ambos abuelos, como de sus tíos, como de sus primos mayores, de Ted y de todos los parientes cercanos a ella, de toda la familia Weasley y sus abuelos Granger.

Todos los días se pasaban un rato Susan y Albus a llevarle los apuntes que cada mañana leía con ansías ya que estaba en un momento difícil, pero su sonrisa se acentúo más cuando reconoció la letra de Scorpius en ella, eso la alegraba aunque no debería hacerlo.

Todo eso paso con normalidad, pero lo que la extraño y lo que nunca olvidara es cuando el sábado salio de la enfermería por fin, para poder hacer una vida normal, había deseado horrores y con tal intensidad que Scorpius fuera a distarle que ahora que había salido era lo único que le interesaba. Camino casi todo Hogwarts buscándolo, pero el chico estaba escondido y no quería que nadie lo encontrara. Camino hacía su último lugar, ese haya que ambos adoraban, y sonrío cuando vio allí su melena rubia, sabía que lo podría reconocer entre un millón de personas iguales, dejándose guiar por lo que sentía.

Se acerco y lo abrazo desde atrás, durante unos segundos disfrutaron el uno de la cercanía del otro, pero Rose necesitaba decirle que era lo que sentía por el y que quería que estuvieran juntos, que correría ese riesgo. Antes de que ella pudiera girarlo el se levanto dándole la espalda y su voz intento no mostrarse alegre por tenerla cerca y saber que estaba bien.

- Me alegro de que te encuentres bien.-dijo el.-Ahora tengo que volver al castillo.

- Necesitamos hablar.-dijo ella extrañada.

- No, no necesitamos hablar. Ya esta todo hablado y más claro que nunca.

- No lo esta, yo no lo tengo claro.-dijo ella acercándose, pero el se volvió alejar, no quería que le viera la cara.- Te quiero.

- ¿Cómo?-dijo el volviéndose a mirarla, entonces fue cuando ella lo vio.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

- Nada.-dijo otra vez ocultándole su rostro, pero no lo consiguió porque ella le cogio la cara suavemente la cara y lo miro seriamente.-Me caí de la escoba el otro día.

- Eso es mentira, porque hubieras ido a la enfermería.-dijo ella seria.

- Es la verdad, ¿es que ahora no me vas a creer tampoco?

- No cuando me mientes.

- No te estoy mintiendo.

- Si lo estas haciendo, lo se...

Su voz se corto cuando escucho la voz de otra persona que venía corriendo detrás de ellos, con Albus y Lily siguiéndole los talones.

- Malfoy, creí dejarte claro que no te acercaras a mi hermana, que con eso te basto el otro día.-grito Hugo acercándose apresurado a donde estaba su hermana y soltándole un puñetazo a Scorpius en la cara sin mediar más palabra.

- No me voy a acercar a ella, te lo dije.-dijo el mientras se tocaba la cara.

- Apártate Rose, que le voy a dar su merecido por…

- Guarda los golpes, estúpido.-dijo ella fría.- ¿Es que no has aprendido nada?

- Rose quítate, que le de su merecido a este desgraciado.

- Hugo, ya basta, te he dicho que es cosa de tu hermana unas cuantas veces, déjalo ya en paz.-dijo Lily acercándose a Hugo que le dio un empujón.

- No la pagues con ella Hugo.-dijo Albus.-Te he dicho miles de veces que ya basta, que eres peor que ellos…

- Me da igual, solo estoy defendiendo a mi hermana, creía que se lo había dejado claro a él le otro día, que con una paliza tenía suficiente.

- ¿Has sido tú?

- No te hagas la sorprendida, seguro que ya te fue con el cuento.

- Me dijo que se había caído de la escoba, no me dijo que el estúpido de mi hermano le había pegado.-dijo ella con rabia poniéndose delante de Scorpius.

- ¿Estúpido? El fue el que te llevo a la enfermería.-dijo el con rabia.

- Claro que me llevo a la enfermería porque fue el que me encontró.

- Claro después de empujarte.

- Pero, ¿Qué película te has montado en tu cabecita? El no me empujo, me maree por no comer.

- Eso fue una mentira que nos contaron para no decir la verdad, porque si hubiese sido mentira el no hubiera dejado que…

- El se siente culpable porque cree que es culpa suya, pero la verdad es que la única culpa la tenéis personas como tú, que no permiten que sea feliz, que por sus estúpidos prejuicios no nos permiten estar juntos.

- ¿Ahora lo prefieres a él?

- No lo prefiero a el, tu eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero el es la persona de la que me enamore…

- ¿De un Malfoy?-dijo el con desprecio.

- Si, de un Malfoy, eres hipócrita, te crees mejor que el tan solo porque no te apellidas Malfoy, no te das cuenta de que personas como tu dieron lugar a la guerra hace unos años.

- Rose, sabes que no nos puedes tener a los dos. ¿A quién eliges?-dijo Hugo amenazante.

- No voy a elegir a ninguno porque os quiero a los dos, tanto a el como a ti.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te vas a alejar de él?-dijo Hugo.

- No pienso alejarme de el, aunque todo el mundo me diga lo contrario, porque aunque el se rinda en algún momento para protegerme yo lo seguiré queriendo.-dijo ella segura, mientras Scorpius detrás de ella la miraba con esa mirada tan distinta para ella.

- Bien, espero que sepas lo que conlleva tu decisión. Yo no quiero saber nada más de ti.-dijo Hugo para largarse.

- Rose, no se lo tomes en cuenta, sabes como es, tarde o temprano reaccionara.-dijo Lily.-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado alguien a quién querer…Espero que la cuides. Vámonos Al.

Rose miro como Albus se alejaba echándole el brazo por encima a su hermana que se reía seguramente de algo que le había comentado su hermano, ¿Por qué Hugo no podía ser como Lily y aceptar las decisiones de Albus y respaldarle?

Miro a Scorpius que estaba aún detrás de ella pero mirando al suelo con expresión triste, no podía creer que ella lo hubiera elegido a él en cierta manera pero no quería alejarla de su familia, el jamás ocuparía su lugar. Rose cogio su mano y lo arrastro hacía el bosque, a un claro donde poder hablar tranquilos sin sospechas de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos.

- Te quiero, mírame te quiero.-dijo ella con su cara en sus manos.-Dime que no me quieres, que no estas enamorada de mi y me voy, me marcho y te dejo en paz.

- No te quiero.-dijo el con los ojos cerrados.

- Es mentira.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Joder Rose, claro que es mentira.-dijo el soltándose de ella y separándose.-Te he dicho que no te quiero, te he dicho que eres un capricho, una sábelo todo e incluso te he llamado puta y tu todavía sigues ahí, y encima me dices que me quieres, que es lo mejor que podía escuchar. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo estar contigo, porque quiero que tu familia siga estando contigo que te sigan queriendo y que no te dejen de lado.

- No lo van a hacer, lo que no puedes hacer es guiarte por Hugo o por tío Percy, no es eso lo que debes hacer. Estamos solos tu y yo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa a unos milímetros cerca de él.-Nos quedan meses en Hogwarts, vivamos esta historia como nos dijo Albus, a lo mejor después no sale bien pero si sale bien terminamos ganando y mucho, probémoslo.

- ¿Te arriesgarías?-pregunto el cada vez más cerca de ella sin apartar sus ojos de los azules de ella.

- Si.-dijo ella con seguridad.

- Hay una cosa que todavía no te he dicho.-dijo el con una sonrisa pilla.-Y es que creo que el golpe te ha afectado la cabeza, pero no pienso llevarte a que te curen.-ella rió de la ocurrencia de él.-Y aunque se que lo sabes desde hace mucho, te quiero.-su mano acaricio su barbilla para alzarla.

- Lo he llegado a dudar.-dijo ella antes de que el la atrapara en un beso.

--

_Me voy a tener que enfadar, sabeís como siempre que subo todos los capitulos a uno por semana, pero esto iria más rápido si me dejarías más review...vivo de los reviews...y tampoco os cuesta tanto darle al go...porfa...porfavor...hay muchos capitulos escritos esperando ser subidos... y por cierto muchas, pero muchisimas gracias por todos los que me habeís dejado porque me han animado para seguir subiendo...una cosa más...¿que hago con Hugo?...contestadme y acepto sugerencias...besos..._

**Afrokd**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9: ¿La navidad en el paraíso?**_

Scorpius sonrío cuando la vio por el pasillo distraída aquella mañana, apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana, pero la otra noche era cuando le habían dado la lista de Slytherin que se quedaban esas vacaciones y no había apuntado nadie, con lo que pensándolo estaba genial pasar unos días con su novia en Hogwarts sin que nadie los molestara, y teniendo en cuenta que Albus se quedaría porque Susan se quedaba no creía que Rose tuviese ningún problema con su familia.

Había pasado una semana desde que ella saliese de la enfermería y desde que decidiesen salir en secreto con él y aquello estaba resultando genial porque por primera vez en su vida podía decir que era realmente feliz y es que Rose le sorprendía cada vez más, cada día y le estaba costando que los demás no notaran todo lo que sentía.

Se metió entre el hueco que la pared hacía detrás de una estatua y la vio acercarse con la mirada puesta en un nuevo libro, no se había dado cuenta y eso lo hacía más divertido.

Rose sintió unos brazos que la agarraban fuerte de la cintura, pero a la vez delicadamente y que tiraban de ella hacía el cuerpo de esos brazos, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a saber quién era el que la había metido en aquel sintió oscuro cuando ya tenía sus labios pegados a los suyos que le daba un beso desesperado y deseoso, solo podía ser él, dijo cuando su olor le llego a su nariz y aspiro su fuerte aroma y siguió besándolo, era una de las cosas que le encantaban de Scorpius esos arrebatos que tenía de repente.

- ¿Y esto?-dijo ella sonriendo.

- Para darte los buenos días.-dijo el atrapándola en otro beso y arrimándola más a ella, mientras que ella jugueteaba con sus manos en sus hombros.

- Me gustan estos buenos días.-riendo mientras enterraba su cara en su hombro.-Y también para ver si conseguía convencerte de que te quedarás en Navidad.

- ¿Convencerme?-pregunto ella intrigada.

- Si, para que me cambies una navidad por tu familia.-dijo el con sinceridad en sus ojos.

Ella lo miro sonriente mientras elevaba un pergamino que llevaba en la mano y al final puedo leer su nombre en letras claras, el le sonrío con muchísima ternura.

- Entonces, podemos entretenernos.-dijo el con una sonrisa pícara.

- Siempre que dices eso, tengo que pedirle ayuda a Susan debido a tus marcas en mi cuello o…-pero no pudo seguir cuando los labios de el seguían haciendo estragos en ella y en su cuerpo.- ¿Estas seguro que no tienes antecedentes de hombre lobo?

El rió en su cuello, una risa de esas sinceras que solo ella con sus ideas era capaz de sacarle.

Cada día sentía que le costaba más ocultar lo que sentía por Scorpius, pero es que cada día la traía más loca y cada día había algo que la sorprendía más aún. Sonrío al recordar como aquella mañana había tenido que llegar pasadas las ocho al gran comedor porque la había entretenido para darle los buenos días. Le encantaba que hiciera esas cosas, no era de esos detallistas que cada semana te regala una cosa, pero era galante con las palabras y con las maneras.

Se acomodo en su asiento y decidió que sus cereales estaban ya lo suficientes mareados como para comérselos, a su lado sintió la presencia de alguien sentarse y supuso que era Albus, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al verla no encontró a Albus sino a Hugo que la miraba esperando que el dijera algo.

- Buenos días.-dijo ella en tono normal, era cierto que podía estar enfadada con Hugo, pero como le había dicho Scorpius no podía hacerlo porque era su hermano y lo único que había buscado era protegerla.

- No puedo seguir así más Rose.-dijo el mirándola con cara de culpa.- No puedo seguir más peleado contigo, así que he decidido hablarte.

- Me alegro Hugo.-dijo ella en el mismo tono de antes.

- Mientras que no…

- No voy a alejarme de él, no se si te has fijado pero estoy feliz, feliz por una vez en mi vida porque he encontrado alguien que me quiere.- explico como si se tratase de un niño chico.

- Pues es eso justamente alguna de las cosas que no entiendo, como puedes quererlo.-los ojos de Hugo destilaban rabia aunque intentara contenérselo.-Pero le voy hacer caso a Lily que se enfado conmigo, así que respeto esa relación, pero no la acepto ni la respaldo.

- Me alegro, espero que algún día lo conozcas y cambies de opinión.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- No creo que eso suceda.-replico el para levantarse y sentarse con Lily y algunos compañeros.

- Veo que estuviste con el esta mañana.-dijo divertido Albus sentándose a desayunar en frente de ella después de haberle dado los buenos días muy cariñoso a Susan.

- Me dijo que no me había dejado ninguna marca.-dijo ella asustada tocándose el cuello ante las risas de Albus.

- No, lo dijo porque esta despeinado.-Albus se rió.-Aunque también vas a tener que pedirle ayuda a Susan, me preocupa esa afición suya para dejarte esas huellas en tu cuerpo.

- No lo dudo, a mi también me preocupa, creo que voy a teñir que pedir un anticoagulante.-dijo entre risas y es que no podía evitarlo, era feliz.

--

La miro como volaba, como se deslizaba en su escoba y una sonrisa juguetona estaba en su cara solo de pensar que la iba a tener para el solo toda la navidad, podría disfrutar de ella, sin preocupaciones de que los vieran en los pasillos, en el jardín, en cualquier momento que quisiese podía disfrutar de sus besos o de sonrojarla que era de las cosas que había descubierto que más le gustaba. Los vio bajar y saludarse y a Albus abrazarla, sonrío y se escondió nuevamente en donde estaba a esperarla. Iba a ser duro explicarle que no podía quedarse con ella para Navidades solo unas horas antes de irse, mañana partían de vacaciones, pero a lo mejor conseguía enterarse.

- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me trates así.-decía Rose a apenas unos metros de ella.

- Solo te estoy pidiendo que quedemos esta navidad.-decía otro al lado de ella.

¿La estaba invitando a salir? Sus instintos empezaron a salir a flote.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo. Además, me quedo en Hogwarts.-dijo ella cohibida.

- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-pregunto ofendido.

- Digamos que si.- ¿Cómo que digamos que si?-pensó Scorpius todavía en su escondite.

- Entonces, ¿estas libre?-pregunto esperanzado mientras tenía el atrevimiento de pasar el brazos por sus hombros, que ella fácilmente se lo retiro.

- Eso no, claramente no.-dijo segura.-Mira, lo que sucede es que no estoy libre y creo que no lo estaré en mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se estaba agrandando desde su escondite, le estaba dando calabazas y seguro que le estaba costando porque no era normal que nadie le tirara los tejos, aunque tampoco se extrañaba estaba demasiado guapa últimamente y la felicidad que irradiaba era atrayente, pero eso tenía su punto malo y es que el sector masculino de Hogwarts estaba empezando a fijarse en ella y eso no le gustaba porque no podía declarar como "suya", ya no por el que le quedaban solo unos meses en su casa, ya que en cuanto solicitara su solicitud para auror no podría aparecer por allí, sino porque seguramente la tomarían con ella, no obstante estaba saliendo con un Malfoy, y no eran del agrado de mucha gente, y el tampoco estaba demostrando ser útil.

- Puedes salir ya del escondite.-dijo la voz de Rose.-Vamos, no me hagas quedar como una estúpida.

- ¿Cómo sabías que…?

- Siempre me esperas en el mismo sitio después de los entrenamientos.

- Le has dado calabazas a un chico.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Estabas escuchando.-dijo ella con reproche.

- He de admitirlo.-dijo el intentando abrazarla.

- No ha sido agradable, no se porque tu lo encuentras divertido.

- No lo encuentro divertido, solo que me gusta que seas solo mía.-dijo el con posesión en la voz.-Eres mi princesa, solo mía.

- No me gusta cuando te refieres a mí como un objeto, te lo he dicho…

A Rose no le dio tiempo a seguir con sus quejas porque Scorpius la tenía atrapada en un beso ansioso en el que se estaba dejando llevar y sentía como su sangre hervía y sus hormonas la traicionaban, sin pensar metió la mano por debajo de su blusa para tocar su suave piel, algo que hizo que Scorpius si era posible intensificara aún más aquel beso que se estaban dando, sin pensárselo la alzo mientras ella le sacaba los faldones de la camisa sintiendo que las fuerzas de voluntad que siempre controlaban sus actos cuando estaba con ella lo abandonaban dejándose llevar, pero sus oídos captaron unos pasos en un segundo de lucidez, y con una rapidez innata arrastro a Rose a donde el estaba segundo antes para que no los descubrieran. Sintió como se sonrojaba en sus brazos y como se ralentizaba su respiración al mismo tiempo que a él lo envolvía su cordura.

- Lo siento.-dijo el.-Me deje llevar, y hay veces que la cordura me abandona absolutamente, me haces difícil que consiga mantenerla.

- Lo siento, no se que lo que me ha pasado.-dijo ella ruborizada.

- No te disculpes princesa por dejarte llevar, si tienes que disculparte es por tener ese cuerpo que me vuelve loco.-el rió cuando vio como se sonrojaba.-Vamos.

- ¿A donde?-pregunto ella.

- A un armario aunque sea más incomodo…-dijo el risueño, pero ella no movió sus pies del suelo.

- No…

- Rose, princesa, no lo estoy diciendo en serio, te estoy tomando el pelo, no quiero.

- Vale.-dijo ella bajando su mirada, mientras pensaba que claro que no quería que estuvieran juntos.

- No, no estoy diciendo que no quiero tenerte en mis brazos totalmente desnuda como en mis sueños, pero no voy a hacerlo mientras tu no quieras.-dijo el con una sonrisa.-Te quiero y soy capaz de esperar lo que haga falta, hasta que nos casemos si es necesario.

- ¿Casarnos?-pregunto ella sonrojada.

- Si las cosas salen tal y como planeo, pero como te digo contigo siempre hablo demasiado así que no adelantes acontecimientos.-dijo mientras le daba un beso fugaz y caminaban hacía algún lugar en que nadie los pudiera molestar.

--

Albus la miraba aún expectante, ella todavía releía el pergamino que su amigo le había hecho llegar a él para que se lo diera a ella, y sabía lo que era, lo sabía desde que había visto llegar a Lucius y Draco Malfoy, y sabía que eso no era nada bueno para él, nunca había sido bueno y aunque se lo quisiera explicar, aunque quisiera que ella lo entendiese no podía, no podía hacerlo porque era a él a quién le tocaba contar aquella historia.

Rose sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque no sabía si eran de rabia o de desilusión, aunque opto por decantarse por esto último ya que la carta era demasiado corta y sin ninguna explicación, todo esto había sido idea suya, le había prometido unas vacaciones inolvidables, sin tener que esconderse de nadie, sin tener que buscar excusas si los encontraban juntos hablando y disfrutando de todo.

"_Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que me espera, pero no mates al mensajero que el no tiene culpa, prometo y juro que te lo explicare cuando vuelva. No olvides lo que siento por ti."_

Y esa era la frase más extraña de todas, la de no olvides lo que siento por ti y la que la tenía más mosca aún horas después, aún después de haberle gritado a Albus y aún después de horas llorando, la rabia la había abandonado, o por lo menos hasta que el volviese y eso ya era algo, pero ahora que lo pensaba había algo que no le cuadraba, así que decidió esperar con paciencia, la poca que tenía hasta que llegase el a explicarle lo que había pasado.

Esa mañana desayuno sola, seguro que Susan y Albus estaban aprovechando que el castillo estaba casi vacío para saber que cosas, pero como ella le había dicho en alguna ocasión a su amiga, prefería mantener la imagen virginal de su primo a lo que le contesto que su primo tenía muchas cualidades pero que entre ellas nunca fue la de virginal. Cogio su libro y camino tranquilamente, inspirando el frío aire de los pasillos, le apetecía leer aunque dudaba que consiguiera quitarse de la cabeza esa mañana la frase que la traía tan mosqueada, la de _"No olvides lo que siento por ti."_ Y es que en raras ocasiones el le dejaba mensajes con segundas intenciones y aquella nota tenía toda las pintas. Suspiro y volvió su vista hacía el paisaje blanco perdiéndose entre las montañas y entre los arbustos, decidida a no salir de sus pensamientos, perdida en su pensamientos, sin ser consciente de lo que en su interior sucedía.

- Veo que te conozco mejor de lo que me pensaba.-dijo Scorpius detrás de ella, su voz sonaba triste y parecía cansado, con esas enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos y sus ojos sin ese brillo que siempre tenía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estas con tu familia presentándole a tu novia perfecta?-pregunto ella con ira, después de que escuchara el rumor por alguna parte de los pasillos.

Y es que aunque siguiera comiéndose la cabeza con esa nota, y aunque supiera que el no era capaz de hacerle eso, no era capaz de pensar con claridad cuando la rabia la volvió a inundar, aunque solo hubieran sido unas horas el la había dejado sola.

- Porque la que tengo es perfecta.-dijo el con una sonrisa.-Siento haberte dejado, siento no habértelo explicado pero es que no podía…jamás pensé que iban a venir a por mi…-dijo esto en un susurro y ella se giro al escucharlo pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el la había atrapado en un abrazo fuerte.-…vinieron anoche y de milagro que conseguí hacerle llegar esa nota a Albus, pero en fin prefiero no hablar de eso, ya estoy aquí.-dijo el con una sonrisa triste y ella no le miro y recordó las palabras de Albus:"Deja que te lo explique."

Rose lo miro sin nada que entender, aún no podía entender porque habían ido a por el, ella le había mandado una carta a sus padres y su madre le había dicho que la entendía perfectamente y que no se preocupara por nada. Ella entrelazo sus manos por el cuerpo de el recargando su cabeza en su pecho que respiraba tranquilo mientras escuchaba esos latidos de el tan fuertes y tan llenos de vida, y aspirando su aroma y pensando lo bien que estarían sus vacaciones, y si habría tiempo estudiarían o pensarían en los problemas.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando fue el momento exacto que el se callo al suelo, que le fallaron las fuerzas tanto que sus piernas flaquearon y que le dio un espejo mientras ella lo miraba preocupada, cogio el espejo y el susurro Albus, al momento apareció la cara de su primo por el espejo diciendo algo como que menuda se había buscado con ella y si todavía conseguía seguir vivo, pero se callo al momento que vio la cara de Rose.

- ¿Dónde estáis?-dijo el rápidamente.

- En el pasillo, en donde siempre leo en invierno.-dijo ella rápidamente.

- Ya voy.-dijo Albus antes de desaparecer.

Rose miro como Scorpius cerraba los ojos y le decía con un último suspiro, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas.

"_No olvides que te quiero…no olvides nunca que te amo…no lo hagas."_

--

_¿que os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿que le habra pasado a Scorpius...?Bueno muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, pero mi experiencia me dice que voy a seguir chantajeandoos porque sino no me dejais ni uno...ni uno solo..._

_Bueno, muchos besos...y espero vuestros comentarios..._

**afrokd**


End file.
